iSecret
by Mixwe
Summary: Freddie is shocked when Sam slaps an out-of-the-blue kiss on his lips. He is even MORE suprised for why she did it. SEDDIE! I'll put in a lot of suprises and SEDDIE GOODNESS! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!
1. Chapter 1: Suprise Attack

**iSecret**

**For the record, I do NOT hold the iCarly characters and title hostage in my basement, partly, because I don't have a basement, but more importantly BECAUSE I DON'T OWN THEM!**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Attack**

** A group of three friends, two girls and a guy, sat on multi colored bean bag chairs. Yes, yes, this was that famous group of iCarly peoples taking the internet by storm! But let's look deeper… past the goofy smiles, the outrageous bits, and the camera lens. Let's look into their personal lives! Woot!**

**Freddie's POV:**

**It was a pretty average day. We shared ideas, Sam shot mine down, Carly made her at least mutter a sarcastic apology, and then we continued on. So you can understand why what happened next caught me COMPLETELY off guard!**

**Carly offered to bring up some drinks and snacks because Sam was complaining too much. That left us alone… together. I just sat there for a while, trying to come up with something to say. I knew, better than anyone, that one wrong move could set her off. And, since staying quiet might be construed as wrong in that unstable mind of hers, I decided to go the safe track.**

"**I think we'll get a lot of viewers this week" I stated. Seemed harmless.**

"**Yuuuup." She said almost mocking me, and showing her boredom.**

"**You guys are doing a great job." A compliment; might go over even better…**

"**Uh-huh." Same grumble of monotone.**

"**And we have a lot of good ideas already" I continued my increasingly dull topic.**

"**Sure thing" now I **_**knew**_** she was mocking me.**

"**Maybe we could do the skit were we *Mrmph*!" I was interrupted mid-sentence from lips connecting with mine. I was washed into her kiss. She kissed me more passionately and deeply than I had ever imagined possible. I felt an energy ripple through us like a title wave crashing. Then, about five seconds later, she released me. The shock of it filtered through my veins at rocket speed. My eyes widened and my face heated up. I rubbed my lips together to wake them up again. I slowly turned to the cause of the surprise attack. My eyes refocused from their current fog on her.**

**Sam just raised one eyebrow like she didn't know what my problem was.**

"**Shhhhh" she said, holding a finger up to her face. I couldn't help but wonder if she meant 'don't tell anyone I kissed you' or 'I did it just to shut you up'. Either way, I liked it.**

**Then Carly decided to reenter. She was holding a platter of ice teas for us and assorted lunch meat for Sam.**

"**Here you go!" she proudly presented it in front of us. Sam scooped up the pile of meat, Carly grabbed her tea and handed me mine.**

**I was still in a daze from what had just happened. I pulled the glass to my mouth. I took a small sip, the icey coldness sharpening my sense. I chugged the rest down in one gulp, not stopping for breath till I was done. When I finished I stayed looking forward and panted heavily.**

"**Thirsty?" Carly giggled a little at me. It was a rhetorical question, so she just turned back to Sam to discuss something about their placement for next weeks show. I wasn't sure though, my heart was pumping too loud for me to hear anything else.**

**I knew what had just happened, DID happen. I wouldn't get this worked up for nothing. But I couldn't help the incredulous doubts from forming. Because, come on, SAM kissing ME? It was ridiculous! My head hurt from trying to put 2 and 2 together. I turned helplessly over to her.**

**Carly had her back to me and was talking spiritedly to her co-host. Sam listened and tossed in her two cents now and then. And just when I was about to give up I saw her eyes flash over to mine. Locking me in.**

**Her playful wink made my heart have a spaz-attack.**

HEY READERS!! Soo… see that greenish button down there? You know, the one that says "review" on it? WELL PUSH THE DANG THING! I wanna know what you think or if you want me to continue or not ;) it's all up to you…… but pleez push it! I have oodles of ideas for this story!

_Did you know about 1 in every 100 people review? Wouldn't you like to be that one? THEN PUSH THE BUTTON!!_

Oh sure, you could be REGULAR… just read a story and go on with your life like everyone else. Not even stopping to review. BUT DON'T CONFORM! PUSH THE BUTTON! REVIEW! WOOT WOOT!


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimental

**iSecret**

**Oh, woe is me! I don't own a single iCarly! (Shakespearalishous!)**

**Chapter 2: Sentimental**

**Sam's POV (overlapping previous chapter):**

**Most people don't think of me as the sentimental type. But I can be! I kept the first air freshener I stole, piece of Gibby's shoe from when I tore it apart, the first tooth I knocked out (it belonged to my old science lab partner from 6****th**** grade), and lots of other stuff too. I also remember things, like anniversaries. And that's what's been bugging me today. It was an anniversary, the anniversary of my first kiss.**

**For some reason I just couldn't get it off my mind! All day! When I fell asleep in history class I dreamt about it, when I let my focus wander **_**there it is!**_** And especially every time I see that nubs face, yeah, the one that was responsible for it. He'd be in mid-sentence and I'd have a flash-back of the fire escape. He'd just get frustrated because I wasn't listening again, and didn't think anything was out of the ordinary.**

**Me, Carly, and… *shudder* Freddie sat in the iCarly studio. We were bouncing ideas off each other. I was really proud of myself. I hadn't let myself think about it the whole time. Even in the same room with Frednub! Me and Freddie even argued and I didn't feel a thing! I moaned about food a LOT finishing up the package of status quo. But apparently I was complaining **_**too**_** much because the next thing I know,**

"**Alright Sam! I'll go get some meat for you!" Carly huffed. Wait… no, NO! If she left me and Freddie alone together who knows what might happen to me!**

"**But Carly," I began, but was cut off.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll bring ham." And with that she was gone. I followed her longingly with my eyes, like I was stranded on a toxic island of Freddie and I was watching the last rescue ship sail away.**

**I hid my inner panic the best I could. I willed myself not to think about it… okay… it was working…**

"**I think we'll get a lot of viewers this week" his voice flowed through my ears, into my brain, forming a setting in my head of a darkened fire escape… a window sill.**

**Act natural Puckett, just act natural. "Yuuuup." I slipped in a touch of sarcasm just to be safe.**

"**You guys are doing a great job." With his next response I sat on edge. The little movie in my head had just added two star characters sitting awkwardly across from each other.**

"**Uh-huh." I pretty much copied my last response. Stay cool… just stay cool…**

"**And we have a lot of good ideas already" WHY DID HE HAVE TO TORTURE ME?!? The couple in my head had just made an agreement… they traveled closer to each other. I felt my heart speed up, my mouth drip with saliva (I know, gross).**

"**Sure thing" I pushed as much stand-offish Sam goodness in it as I could. Maybe if he didn't go on I wouldn't do anything stupid…**

"**Maybe we could," shoot. That voice. The characters moved in, I felt myself do the same, "do the skit," I couldn't stop myself! It was as if I were controlled by my own unpredictability! "where we *Mrmph*!" My lips collided with his. I swept in as much emotion as was in the kiss a year ago into this one now. Then I felt his mouth respond. I kicked it up to ten times better than the last one. I couldn't help myself, that guy drove me crazy!**

**The two people in my day-dream separated. I did the same. The past-Freddie's bewildered face mirrored the current one. And just like that, poof, it was gone. No more picture, no more uncontrollable kissing. I sighed with relief. Back to same-ol' Sam! It felt good to be back.**

**I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked over. Poor guy, I probably gave him a heart attack. Then it set in, the reality of what I had just done. Holy chiz. What was I supposed to do in this situation?!? Deny… deny deny deny!**

**I raised my eyebrows and gave him a weird look, like **_**he**_** was the crazy one.**

**I heard Carly's steps, they were getting closer. Oh crap. What if he told her? I know we said no more secrets… but… I'll just worry about that later.**

"**Shhhhh" was the only command I could get out to him before she came back in. Hopefully he got the message. I'd deal with this later. It's just too much right now.**

"**Here you go!" she placed the plate down. HAM! Finally! Something that makes sense!**

**I grabbed the meat and savagely ripped through it. I entered my ham-state of mind. It was a beautiful place to be… But I was pulled out of it by Carly's voice.**

"**So, I was thinking, first we would start right at the camera, then for our weasel sketch we would move over to the TV…" she continued on and on. I sorta listened, giving her an "Okay" and "I get it" every now and then. I wanted to look over to Freddie, but she was staring me down.**

**Finally she looked away at some of her notes, just long enough for me to check on the dork. Dang, he saw me. He was looking right at me. Okay, looking away now would be completely idiotic and obvious… something clever… something clever…**

**I shot him a smirk, a head cock, and a wink.**

**Okay. I should have just looked away.**

YAY! Another chapter! I know some of you guys were wondering about her reasons behind the kiss, so I gave em to ya! I hope I made it sound believable, like, something Sam might do. Because she does hold in her emotions, yes, but she does care about things like a first kiss… and Freddie, as we saw in iKiss. (LOVE THAT ONE!) plus she is more driven by passion (usually anger) than logic.

_Alright, so you read it all the way through, good for you! And I just KNOW you got all kinds of ideas, thoughts, and/or criticism floating around in that head of yours. Are you just going to let it die there? Just rot in your scalp? Kuz that's gross, and people may start to complain about the smell… SO REVIEW!! REVIEW FOR YOUR OWN HYGIENE!_

Okay, so I know that people don't really respond to manipulation. So I'll be straight with you. If you review you will NOT make-out with your secret love tomorrow, you will NOT find a million dollars in your laundry shoot, and you will NOT explode into a million pieces if you ignore it.

But please review or the orphans will die.


	3. Chapter 3: Day After

**iSecret**

**aww… crap. I just realized, I DON'T own iCarly. Thought I'd share.**

**Chapter 3: Day After**

**Freddie's POV:**

**It was a normal thing, me walking over to Carly and Sam's locker bay. But after the kiss yesterday it felt completely weird. I headed on over. Even walking felt unnatural, for some reason I couldn't remember how I did it. I was way too tight at first, like I was in a marching band. Then I overcompensated and found myself in a kind of cheesy swagger that I had only seen used is rap videos. I tried to find a mixture of the two by the time they noticed me. I was worrying too much about this.**

"**Hey Freddie" Carly greeted cheerily. She was so sweet, all the time. I know why I fell for her, she was a great person. But, I don't know, I guess it's just not what I want anymore. She was still an awesome friend though, like a ray of sunshine.**

"**What up, Fredweird?" that demanding, sarcastic voice sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to her. I gasped stupidly. "what?" she wiped her face just in case something was on it, looked down at her clothes, then gave up and just looked at me questioningly.**

"**Ahbwadobacoo…" I tried my best to form works but my brain just couldn't send the message to my vocal cords. My mouth was dry, my eyes were locked on hers, and my heart was beating a thousand times per second. After I realized that a normal, English answer wasn't going to come I turned away from the girl that was giving me the impairment and back to Carly. "Okay… I gotta go." I muttered and sped off to my first class. I almost felt sick. That couldn't have gone worse.**

**Sam's POV:**

"**What was that about?" Carly asked.**

**I laughed to myself, "He's just a little worked up." I left her to go to her first hour which was in the opposite direction as mine. I had Freddie's class. I smiled.**

**I didn't know why I was so excited. It was just a one time thing yesterday. An anniversary thing. I was supposed to just let it go. But, I guess, last year I didn't just let it go. I thought about it a lot. But after Carly discovered the truth and it was out in the open the thoughts slowly faded away into a better friendship with Freddie. Yeah, he was still a dork. But he was a good friend, I couldn't deny that.**

**I wasn't even sure which class I was in; I wasn't paying attention to anything except the picture I was lazily scribbling onto the desk. After the bell rang I examined my work. It was an eye. It was dark, kind. It was slightly teasing and slightly laughing. I knew whose it was.**

"**Fredward" I called. He turned to face me, he was nervous. I smirked at that. At least I wasn't the only one affected.**

"**Oh, uh, hi S-Sam." His jaw tightened. My confidence shook a little. Maybe he didn't like the kiss. "Well, I think I have to… well, my class is over there, so…" he looked down at his shoes. I saw a blush stretch across his face. Nevermind. I smiled.**

**I got an idea. "Hey Freddo, can I talk to you over here for a minute?" I tried my best to act harmless as I pointed around the corner to the welding and wood shop hallway. He looked really curious and confused. He followed me.**

"**So, umm… what's going on?" he really didn't know how to act. It was obvious he was nervous.**

"**Nothing." I answered quickly with a shrug. Before he could ask me why I brought him here I pushed him against the wall and repeated the kiss from yesterday. He mouth didn't respond for the first four seconds, so I continued till he did. He was timid, but I knew he was enjoying himself. I separated and took a look at him. I loved causing that face.**

**He was first white as a sheet, completely spooked. Then a bright tomato red washed across from his nose and cheeks outward. I smiled at him, the kind of smile I saved for when I won a big bet or got him to fall for a practical joke. His eyes skimmed the hallway, looking anywhere but me, he fought the grin threatening the corners of his mouth.**

"**I'll see ya later nub" I patted his cheek twice sarcastically. I walked away, leaving him a statue against the wall.**

**This was more fun than shop lifting.**

Another kiss, ooooh :D hope you guys are liking it so far! I'm going to enjoy this one. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

_Meet John. John is cool. Cooler than you. John wears sun glasses INDOORS, yup, he's that Dry Ice. When asked how he got so cool (still cooler than you) he answered:_

"_I Review"_

For every time you read my story and don't review, my brother throws a rock at a pigeon.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**iSecret**

**iCarly's not mine… humph.**

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Okay, WHAT WAS GOING ON? Sam, out of **_**absolutely nowhere**_**, plants one on me again! I never thought she would do that by choice… maybe it wasn't by choice. Maybe she was in some kind of weird hostage negotiation, or maybe she was told she would either be sent to jail or do some community work in the form of kissing a nerd. Both more probable than her doing it by choice. Maybe it's the new cologne I'm wearing… the guy in the ad did have, like, twenty women around him.**

**Whatever the reason, I was going to get some answers. Now.**

**I stomped over to Carly's apartment, a place I knew Sam would be. Sure enough, there she was, on the couch, eating fried chicken and watching TV. She seemed to be paying more attention to the chicken though. I didn't see Carly anywhere.**

"**Sam!" I tried my best to sound forceful, she was better at that than me.**

"**Hey Fredberry, how's it hangin'?" she asked, still chewing her food.**

"**No Sam, this is serious. I need to talk to you about… well, you know." Her face held the 'everythings cool' look, but her eyes had a flash of worry.**

"**Shut up Fredchop, Carly is right upstairs." She growled through her teeth.**

**That was a valid argument, we can't talk because Carly was upstairs, but I wasn't going down like that.**

"**Then we're talking out in the hall!" With that I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. She didn't really struggle, much.**

**After I closed the door she spoke.**

"**Alright, alright, get your hands of me!" she tore her arm out of my hold.**

**I decided to just go out and say it.**

"**Why did you kiss me… twice?" I stared her down.**

**But she always found a way to get under my skin, "Did you like it?" she stared right back. It wasn't a genuine question, that what got to me the most. It was a teasing question.**

**I was shaken, but I took back control, "That's not the point." my voice was a little higher than usual.**

"**You liked it." She concluded, then smiled triumphantly, like we were playing one of her little games, but I wasn't going to let this be resolved like that.**

"**No Sam! I want to know why!" I bellowed, too loud. Panic raced across all her features. In a split second she had her hand cupped around my mouth.**

"**Shut it you nub!" she commanded. I pealed her hand off me.**

"**And why do you want it a secret?"**

**She seemed to have lost the game she was trying to set up. I saw the consideration on her face to tell the truth, but that was quickly resolved.**

"**Because it's no big deal. If we make nothing of it, then we don't have to tell Carly about it, because it's nothing." She explained. I've got to say, that hurt. It was nothing to her? Then why did she do it?**

"**You say it like it's going to continue…?" my investigation was crumbling.**

"**Huh, you picked up on that." She fake-pondered the situation, then wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself up against me. My knees almost gave in with the waterfall of emotions. All the color drained out of me. She kissed me, for the third time in two days. And I didn't really have a problem with it anymore. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I just lightly set them on her waist, she didn't smack them away or anything so I figured it was fine.**

**Soon I felt her retracting. She did that too much, pulling away.**

**I studied her eyes for a second, they seemed happy. I pulled her back to me, our mouths met again. I was still surprised this was happening, yes, but I had enough of a hold on the situation not to collapse for something. Enough of a hold to be able to kiss her back this time. It lasted for a long time, I wanted it to go a lot longer. But I felt a hand push against my stomach and I pulled away obediently.**

**She caught her breath, "Carly's waiting for me." Her excuse was lame, but I let her go. I was pretty sure she was making it up for something deeper, either way she wasn't ready right now and I would respect that. I watched her turn away and enter the apartment.**

**I sunk to the floor.**

**All that was on my mind now was Sam. She was so amazing. She was fun, she was funny… she was always who I preferred to be around. She was more than I realized she was a few days ago.**

**But this was all happening so fast. Maybe I was just having all these thoughts because she kissed me, and that hasn't happened a lot. A kiss means a whole bunch to me… maybe I'm mistaking that for something more.**

"**SAM! HOW COULD YOU HAVE EATEN AN ENTIRE TURKEY IN TEN MINUTES?!?" I heard Carly's yelling from the other side of the door.**

**A smile stretched across my face. Yeah, she **_**was**_** that amazing.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I was in way too deep. I almost felt myself let go of the control. Just open up. Then I probably would have admitted my feelings for him. What were those feelings anyway? Why couldn't I stop them?**

**Ugh, maybe I need therapy or something. No, that's expensive. I could always steal the money… naw, not worth it. I would have to talk to an adult and they would act all… adult-y.**

**Carly was scolding me for eating the turkey in ten minutes. It was less than that, I spent a lot of that time making out with Freddie in the hallway. Food helps me relieve stress, and this weirdo situation was causing a lot of stress…**

**I was getting pretty reckless. I mean, it's FREDDIE, like, the nub. I can't like him! Or have a thing with him! Ooh, but he's changed. He's still dorky, but it's more… endearing than unattractive.**

**He definitely was attractive. And good at making-out too. That boy's got skills. Although… I don't exactly have a lot to compare it too… he's the only one I've ever kissed. But he has gotten better since a year ago.**

**Wait. He's gotten better? Does that mean he's had… practice??? That thought made me sick. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and fought back a grimace. Did he kiss anyone else since the balcony? Well, Carly I guess. With that whole hero-thing. My stomach hurt more. But, that was it. She was the only one… right?**

**Why am I going all jealous crazy? Why am I having these thoughts? Was it really that big a deal? He probably wasn't thinking anything of it. Maybe he just liked making out… with a bunch of different inextinguishable girls. Okay, this wasn't good for me.**

**I've got to talk to him.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crash

**iSecret**

**Cookin' it up, Cookin' I up! Oh, what can I do?**

**I **_**don't own**_** an iCarly for my iCarly stew!**

**(sorry, I'm running out of things to say as a disclaimer!)**

**Chapter 5: The Crash**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Seeing Sam now was SO WEIRD. Every single time I passed her I couldn't help but wonder if she was going to take me around the corner and make out with me. But she didn't, not once today. She was pulling back. Sure, she acted all normal Sam-ish, but minus the contact with me. She didn't even tease me. I tried to provoke her and she just rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Carly. Carly was just happy we weren't fighting. She didn't understand that I LIKED the fighting part of our relationship; it was most of our relationship!**

"**Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked. Her eyes skipped back and forth, looking for an escape.**

"**Love to Fredsause, but I've gotta go." She started to walk off (briskly), but I caught her by the arm. Even that touch shot a beam of energy though me.**

"**Where?" I raised my eyebrows, I knew she was full of it.**

"**Class." She said it like it was obvious, she even looked me straight in the eye. I would have believed her, if I didn't know her.**

"**Since when do you care about class? No, don't answer that. I know you can make up some complicated excuse that will tie me in knots. I know your game Puckett." She turned to me and let out a sigh of defeat.**

"**What?" she asked harshly.**

"**Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.**

"**Why do you care?" she shot back. I was shaken.**

"**I just want to know." Because I have a thing for you and I liked this new arrangement, I **_**wanted**_** to add, but didn't.**

"**I just wasn't in the mood."**

"**to talk to me?"**

"**Yeah, I was bored with you." That hurt. I didn't think I was necessarily boring. Then I realized this was the kind of game she played. She would use anything to get out of this kind of conversation. I wish I knew how to make her tell me the truth.**

"**Come on Sam. Be real with me." My stare bore into her, I saw that flash of fear and consideration once again. Maybe that got her, just asking a straight forward question.**

**She gave up, took a deep breath, and prepared for the truth, "I just had something bothering me today, is all. Don't take it personal dork." She held up her right hand, sarcastically, "I promise I'll talk to you again."**

"**Good." I smiled. "Okay, now **_**I**_** got to get to class. See you later." I started walking off when, this time, Sam's grip caught my arm.**

**She hesitated, "Did you… **_**kiss**_** anyone else? Besides Carly that time." She looked a little pained asking that.**

"**No." I said honestly. I felt good at the ease that brought her. She dropped my arm and walked off in the opposite direction. What was that about?**

* * *

**I was able to relax the rest of the day. It was just in my head. All was good. I had Freddie around my finger and I didn't have to admit anything! That sounded bad, didn't it? But, I guess I'm just living for the day that he realizes this isn't good enough for him. Till then, I mine as well enjoy myself.**

**I strolled on into Carly's apartment. Gosh I loved this place. It had a packed fridge, a TV, and a couch ready for plopping. So with a bag of lunch meat in hand, Girly Cow on, and my feet up on the coffee table, I was perfectly at ease.**

"**Sam! I need to tell you something important." *sigh* maybe not.**

"**What is it?" I asked, yes, I just wanted to sit around without any more troubles. But she was my best friend, and I would help her.**

"**Well… okay, this is a little… embarrassing I guess." She started, now she got my full attention. Now I HAD to know.**

"**Come on! Out with it!" I pressed.**

"**Well…" she began. "I… um… well, you know that whole hero-thing?"**

"**yeaaaah…?" I was a little wary now.**

"**And how Freddie said that we should wait till the whole buzz of "saved my life" thing wore off?" she continued.**

"**Uh-huh…"**

"**Well, the buzz wore off, the crutches are gone, and I still like him!" she exclaimed. That hit me, hard. I felt dragged into the ground, really… heavy. So heavy it was almost impossible to pull up the corners of my mouth into a smile. But I did it, and she was satisfied.**

"**Wow!" I put as much enthusiasm as possible, "So you guys are getting together!" I fought to keep my voice high and excited. I felt so obviously fake, my eyes were unnaturally large.**

"**I wonder how he will react?" she rambled on joyfully, "I bet he'll be sooo happy!"**

**That was it. What I had waited for. The crash. It was just the beginning of the crash, and the crash is the hardest part. It'll drag out. But eventually I'll get to the, getting over it part, right?**

**At least Freddie will have what he really wants.**


	6. Chapter 6: Whirlwind

**iSecret**

**sooooo…… yeah. Don't lock me up in jail for writing this story, yes it is ABOUT iCarly, but I don't claim to OWN iCarly.**

**Chapter 6: Whirlwind**

**Carly's POV:**

**I was so excited! This is what I have been waiting for! I could finally get back together with Freddie. I really missed him, but I knew that I needed to wait, like he told me to, for him to believe me. I'm just glad he didn't find anyone else while we were apart.**

**It was as if knowing that I had to wait made me like him even more. Just sitting in class thinking about what I couldn't have. But that was all over now! And this time it would be better because there wouldn't be anymore doubts.**

**Sam told me she was going home for supper, which I found weird because she always eats here, but then I realized that she did it to let me have time alone with Freddie. She was a really good friend. It's all coming together: an awesome friend and a boyfriend, what could be more perfect?**

**I sat down on the couch and whipped out my phone. I went to send a text:**

_**Com over, need 2 talk :)**_

**I bounced up and down energetically in my seat. Waiting… waiting… I hated waiting! Come on Freddie… come on…**

***knock knock* "Carly?"**

**I sprung up and threw myself at the door. I swung it open, a little hair fell in my face from all the bouncing. When I realized I wasn't being very attractive I straightened my posture and ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out. Then I shot Freddie a (what I hoped was) seductive look. He just seemed confused.**

"**Thanks for coming." I raised my eyebrows to hint to him what this was about. He was still confused. That's so cute!**

"**Um, you're welcome?"**

"**Take a seat." I pointed to the couch. He nodded and sat down, a good distance away from me. I smiled and scooted over next to him. He didn't look at me. His hand lay beside him; I took it with both of mine. That caused him to turn.**

"**W-What's going on Carly?" he looked a little nervous. That's adorable.**

"**Well… I was just thinking…" I opened up his hand with one of mine and traced the creases with my finger. He looked down at it, then back up at me. "Since it's been a long time since the taco truck thing, and you're all better now… that we should get together!" I looked up at him grinning from ear to ear. Waiting, yet again, for a reaction.**

**My perkiness crumbled when he didn't return my excitement.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, disappointment flooding inside me.**

"**N-Nothing. I'm fine." He looked worried, why would he be worried? "So, are we going to watch TV?" he asked quickly, picking up the remote and switching it on.**

**I took the remote and turned it off a few seconds later, "Freddie, did you hear what I said?"**

"**Yes." He stayed looking at the blank screen.**

"**Are you planning on giving me an answer?"**

"… **no." he still held his position but he seemed to sink a little into the couch.**

"**Why not? …Because… you don't want to." Sadness dripped off of each word.**

"**No! Well, kind of." He was looking right at me now. He was really trying to spare my feelings, but it wasn't really working.**

"**Oh. Okay." I wanted to ask why, but I had a feeling I didn't want to hear the answer, this was humiliating enough. Awkwardness filled the apartment.**

"**Maybe is should just…" he pointed to the door.**

"**Yeah… yeah, I'll see you later." I looked down at my now empty hands.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Who was I kidding? Avoiding an uncomfortable situation wasn't worth going without dinner. I just left so Carly wouldn't notice how upset I was that she was getting together with Freddie. But I would just drown her jabbering by eating massive amounts of meat.**

**I stepped out of the elevator into the hallway.**

**Then I saw him. Freddie, he was leaving Carly's apartment. She had already done it? So fast? They were together. My heart sank. I wasn't ready for this yet.**

**He saw me standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. He walked over to me, with a worried expression. He … pitied me? Me? Sam Puckett? No, no, I would NOT have Freddie Benson's pity. It's not like I really care. The moisture in my eyes betrayed me and that last statement.**

"**Sam." He was talking calmly, like I was some animal that had to be tamed, "I don't know how much you know, but in there, Carly just asked me out."**

**I knew it. I fought against the aching feeling in my chest, "congratulations!" I awkwardly raised my hand to signal a high-5. He eventually got it and lazily clapped my hand.**

"**Um, Sam I don't think you understand." He looked worried about me. Still pitying me?**

"**I'm really, really happy for you! It's what you've always wanted, and you've got it!" I kept the smile on my face but I felt my voice cracking, "So, so… good for you!" I started to turn to walk away, to dig myself a hole to crawl into.**

"**Sam, I told her no."**

"**What?" I looked back, my stare digging into him.**

"**I said no." he repeated.**

**I took a deep breath and caught the sob from sneaking into my voice, "Why would you do that?"**

"**Well, because, you and me are…" he couldn't define what we had, if it was anything really. I scoffed at that. He gave up his dream-girl because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? He really was too much of a nice guy… but I couldn't let him do that. This time **_**I**_** should be the one willing to sacrifice something. But not just for him, for Carly too. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin my two best friends' chance at happiness. They were the only ones that really meant anything to me, and this was for them.**

"**No. Don't do that Freddie. Go back in there and say yes. I'm sorry I ever kissed you, I didn't want to chain you to me or anything. So go on. You guys should be together anyway. We never would have worked out like that." It hurt to say, but it needed to be said. He didn't react. He just stood there shocked. He looked like he was thinking things over, probably wondering whether I was serious or not. He was way too considerate. I decided to help him out a little bit.**

**I opened the door and pushed him in, "good luck" I whispered in his ear.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I stumbled into the room I just fled from. Completely bewildered.**

"**Freddie?" Carly's voice called to me. She was in the kitchen making cookies, her comfort food.**

"**Hey." I greeted.**

**Suddenly she looked different to me. She was as pretty as ever, but she also was… secure, safe. She **_**was**_** an option. And she wouldn't push me away. She wouldn't reject me. She wouldn't break my heart in half.**

"**I've changed my mind."**

I called it whirlwind because it completely changed the story. I know everyone's heart is breaking right now!! I thought about doing this where Sam gets mad, yells at Freddie that she doesn't like him like that (even though she does) and then Freddie goes back to Carly. But then I thought, no, Freddie wouldn't do that. Freddie would know that Sam was upset and he would wait for her to believe him. I had to make it where Sam, while trying to be a good friend, actually really hurts Freddie and in his broken-heartedness he gets confused on who he really likes.

It's a very delicate balance, I hope I pulled it off!

Review! I want to know if I made it believable and if you like it. If not, how could I do better next time? I want to make this worth reading!

You guys are SO Dry Ice!!


	7. Chapter 7: Talking

**iSecret**

**iCarly isn't mine but at all (nor Grease)**

**Chapter 7: Talking**

_**That night Freddie's heart was broken…**_

**A hollow burning emptied me. I would do anything to fill it with something… someone.**

_**That night Carly's world came together…**_

**This is what I wanted. What I have. This is what I need, what I've always needed.**

_**and Sam's world fell apart…**_

**I'm selfish, worthless. I don't deserve this. And I could, would, sacrifice this for the people who do deserve this.**

_**A month goes by…**_

**Freddie's POV:**

**This has got to be love. I'm in love. She's beautiful. She's funny. She looks great walking down the hallway on my arm. I knew it from the first time I saw her. And now she knows it too.**

**Carly Shay is in love with me.**

…

**but… why am I so disappointed?**

**I'm convinced Hollywood messed up everyone's definition of love. It's not that all-consuming, who-you-live-for kind of thing. It's nice to have, it's comforting. It's defiantly a boost to my day. And I know I'm never alone, because Carly doesn't like to be alone.**

**We usually spend every day after school together. We watch movies and work on iCarly. Sam's there too, but we don't talk much. But that's okay, we don't have much to say to each other.**

**But today was weird. Carly forgot to tell me that she was going over to Wendy's tonight and I came over.**

**I read her text: **_**Im so sorry Freddie!! C U 2morrow!**_

**I clicked my phone shut and stared at the TV that was already turned on by Sam. She had come over too, not knowing Carly's plans either. I swear, sometimes Carly could be completely absorbed in there own world that she forgets about everyone else. But I didn't want to get into this fight again.**

"**What're we watching Sam?" I asked.**

"**None of your business." She responded.**

"**What? None of my business?!? I'll probably find out sooner or later anyway, being that I'm watching it too." I argued. This felt good. I hadn't done this in a while.**

"**Then why did you ask? I'll answer that: Laziness. You were too lazy to wait a few minutes till the title came up or to use that pea-sized brain of yours to piece it together yourself." She stared at me right in the eye; I was shocked at how good she was at defending a pointless point.**

**But two could play at that game, "But you were too lazy to tell me the title yourself when you easily could have." Her piercing blue eyes dug into me, she squinted like she was studying something really close. I felt like she could read my thoughts, like she cared about my thoughts: that was new.**

**Then she looked at me funny, like she really wanted me to get something, "Then I guess we have more in common than you thought."**

**I didn't know how to answer that. The old Sam wouldn't have gotten deep. The old Sam would have continued on with our meaningless argument until it got violent.**

**We continued to watch what ever it was we were watching, I didn't ever figure it out. I was too wrapped up in the short little banter we had just had. I don't know why it affected me so much. It shouldn't. I guess I really haven't talked to Sam a lot lately. It wasn't just like riding a bike; it was like riding a bull. You never quite get used to it. But it always gave me a thrill.**

"**I kinda what to shoot her." Her comment shocked me.**

"**Sam!" I scolded.**

"**Well look at her! She gave up everything she had going for her just for a guy that wouldn't like her for who she was! I personally don't go for the whole Little-Bo-Peep look, but if that's who she is she shouldn't strip down to a leather jump suit so a guy could follow her around like a horny puppy!" she went on. I was still shocked, but now I knew what we were watching: Grease.**

"**But he changed himself for her too. Remember, he tried to become all jock." I pointed out, surprised by how good I knew this movie.**

"**-and that didn't work out for him so he gave up. Truth is they don't belong together at all." She said blatantly.**

"**Then this would have been a really bad movie." I argued from a different point.**

"**Movies with sad endings are some of the best. When someone gives up what they thought they wanted because they realize it wasn't right…" her voice faded off at the end of her sentence, but she was looking at me that way again. Like I was missing something important.**

**That look haunted me. It wasn't pleading for me to figure it out, it was just sad that I couldn't. She turned away, leaving me fighting for meaning she wouldn't release.**

**The movie had ended and Grease 2 replaced it. She gave a disgusted look and switched it off. I chuckled. Sam wouldn't take crap for too long.**

**She looked at me like she was expecting something. I just stared at her, confused. Then I figured out what it was: leave.**

**But I didn't want to.**

**I settled into the couch and gave her a smile of reassurance. She returned the smile, and then looked down. She almost looked sad. That sent a dull throbbing sorrow through me, but I didn't know how to help.**

**What had I missed? Why had I ignored her for so long? Who was Sam anymore?**

**I didn't really know how to start getting to know her again…**

"**So… how's school?"**

"**Are you kidding?"**

**On that sarcastic note we ran through a string of different conversations. Some meaningful, some not really. We talked about our parents, our teachers, different food, grades, metaphors, politics, animals, taxi rides, music, friends, TV, est.**

**What interested me more than her answers was much how much I wanted to hear them. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to share with her. I wanted to hear her voice and get into her head. She was like a fresh breath of air.**

**She was honest, yet frank. She was down to earth, yet unreasonable. She was an amazing person.**

"**Just because I don't have tools that doesn't mean I'm any less of a man." I argued between laughs of astonishment.**

"**Men need tools! What if your sink explodes or something?" her grin was Frisbee wide.**

"**Then I would just…"**

"**FREDWARD BENSON!" I was interrupted by my mother's booming voice. My heart sped up with fear. My mom could do a lot of damage when she was mad. Tick baths, cloud block, prune pops and more.**

"**Mom, w-what did I do?"**

"**I was worried sick about you! I come home from my late shift and you're not there?!?" she rambled on.**

"**But mom! You weren't supposed to come home till three and it's…" I looked down at my watch, "… oh."**

"**You are coming home right now!" she grabbed my ear and pulled my out of the apartment. My embarrassment reddened my nose.**

**I suffered through my mother's interrogations and treatments. But I wasn't paying attention. I was still shocked by what time it was.**

**Had I really talked to Sam that long? And I knew that if my mom hadn't have pulled me away I would have spent all night talking to her.**

**That thought drove me crazy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tardy

**iSecret**

**I don't own iCa—wait… let me check between my toes… nope! I don't iCarly anywhere!**

**Chapter 8: Tardy**

**Sam's POV:**

**I fell asleep on Carly's couch even though she wasn't home. This was practically my home anyway. Plus I had school tomorrow (I really wasn't going to get a lot of sleep) and I didn't want to walk to my house at three in the morning.**

***BEW-DOOP BEW-DOOP***

**My annoying phone alarm broke me into daylight. I angrily switched it off, turned over and tried to go to sleep again. I just wouldn't go to school today, who cares really?**

**But school was still the only place I got to see…**

**Yeah, yeah I'll go. I struggled up and stumbled with sleep until I reached Carly's room. She always kept some clothes for me in her bottom drawer. Since, again, I practically live here.**

**When I got to school I swung both doors open like it was important for everyone to know I had just arrived. It felt good to see the multitude of frightened nerds run off at the sight of me. It also felt good to see the disgust from all the stupid prissy girls that I couldn't care less about. Glad I could affect them negatively in some way. **

**This was my life now. I didn't have much people who care that I'm around, but I was not going to be forgotten.**

**I felt good knowing that I could make by two best friends happy by stepping back and letting them live their own life. Yeah, it hurt like hell to watch them walk around together, but still, they deserved this for putting up with me all those years. And I kept up with iCarly, so they didn't even know the difference.**

**I got to my locker and didn't bother to greet Carly. She was texting anyway and didn't notice I had come in. If she had she would have said hi, she was really polite after all. In a way the not-talking thing suited me nicely. I liked being on my own sometimes.**

**This was my life now. I couldn't stop reminding myself that. Even though I thrived in this kind of environment, it still wasn't enough. But it doesn't matter what I want. I don't **_**deserve**_** anything better.**

**I grabbed some books, not even attempting to make sure they were the right ones, and turned to go to my first class. Since I haven't been talking much I haven't had much tardys. Since I could care less about attendance I sometimes left the building just to keep up the hatred in my teacher's eyes. But sometimes it just wasn't worth it and I would go to class on time.**

**A hand caught my shoulder. I turned ready to attack (my natural response).**

"**Freddie?" I lowered my fist. He never talks to me. Well, except for last night, but that was some weird fluke thing.**

"**Yeah, um, hey Sam. I just wanted to ask you something." He seemed nervous. This sent a bolt of daja vu through me.**

"**Alright, shoot." I responded, deciding not to make fun of his pinkened face. If he was looking at Carly I would have called it blushing, but Carly was already gone to her first class.**

"**I was wondering if we could… hang out?" he was looking down.**

"**Are you asking your shoes or are you asking me?" I teased.**

**He smiled and rolled his eyes, "You" he clarified.**

"**Why?" I asked the obvious question.**

"**Well, so we could catch up, you know." his words clouded into a warm feeling in my chest.**

**I smiled skeptically, "I think we got caught up enough last night, I can tell by the bags under your eyes." I poked one, he slapped my hand away playfully.**

"**I don't think it was enough." He answered genuinely. That warm feeling doubled.**

**I considered it, sticking out my bottom lip and nodding slightly, "I guess that'd be okay, when?"**

"**After school" he said energetically**

"**Where?"**

"**The Groovy Smoothie" his smile brightened the whole hallway.**

"**Alright, see ya later nub." I tousled his hair then sauntered over to my class. I pointed up at the bell just as it rang to signal I was late.**

**I had a reason to be late. It felt good.**

Huh? Huh? Good right! I love this story sooooo much! Even though it's still kinda sad… it's building!

So, post me a comment! I care what you think! Do you like how this is going? Do you see the character growth? I try to put that in there as much as I can. Suggestions? Critics? Words of encouragement? I love them all! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: First Friday

**iSecret**

**Sooooooo…yeah… I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 9: First Friday**

**Carly's POV:**

**I was in my last hour when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Since the teacher was practically blind and deaf I opened it up.**

_**From Freddie:**_

_**I can't hang out after school today, but I'll come over at five**_

**Oh yeah, I was going to hang out with Freddie today… but not anymore. Good, I had already made plans. I texted back.**

_**From Carly:**_

_**I forgot 2 tell U! Im going 2 a party today, C U tomorrow tho**_

**I snapped my phone shut. Yeah, I haven't been spending all that much time with Freddie anymore. I just haven't felt like it lately. But I was so excited for Jake's party tonight! I have been waiting all week for this, I love Friday nights.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I read over Carly's text and couldn't stop the relief from spreading through me. Lately I feel like I've been avoiding Carly, or almost… dreading when I have to come over. It's like an obligation now. I really don't want to feel that way.**

**This is what I wanted, I keep telling myself. It doesn't help.**

**But I get to see Sam after school today… a smile automatically stretched across my face. I didn't know why I was so excited, but after last night I just couldn't wait to see her again.**

**I anxiously shifted in my seat, eyeing the clock. Come on… come on…**

***BRIIIIIIING***

**The bell went off. I bolted out the door before anyone else could block my path. My breathing was faster than usual and my eyes were brighter. I scanned that hallway till I saw her heading for her locker. I had to stop, just to look at her.**

**Her flowing, wild mess of blonde curls, her crazy colored converse, and her layer upon layer of random pieces of clothing: Sam definitely had her own look. My smile intensified.**

**I had to calm myself down a little before I went up to talk to her. I leaned against the locker next to hers and waited. She hadn't noticed me yet. Feeling like some kind of ninja spy I smiled mischievously. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and closed her door. When she spotted me she let out a little frightened yelp.**

"**Ah, geez! Come on Freddie! Don't scare me like that!" she stomped angrily and flicked my forehead.**

"**Ow!" I grabbed the spot she hit, my smile replaced with a cringe of pain. She really knew how to ruin a moment. That thought brought a smirk back to my face, "Alright, come on!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the direction of my locker to get my stuff.**

"**You know I could easily break this hold if I wanted to right?" she asked as I neared my destination.**

"**Yeah right. I've been working out Sam, and there is no way you could-AHHHH!!" I felt my weight lift off the ground and the world spun around me. I landed in a sitting position on the floor. "SAM! You just flipped me!"**

"**Um, stating the obvious much?" she gloated.**

"**Fine Puckett, whatever." I gathered myself up and stomped off to my locker. She followed, but I was still steaming.**

"**Sorry I stole your manly image Fredderly." She still was mocking me. I closed my locker and looked her in the eye, working to form a perfect comeback. But nothing came, all I could see was that striking blue dominating me. I was practically hypnotized.**

"**Let's just go." I sighed and walked off. When I didn't feel her presence beside me I turned to face her. She was just standing there. She looked confused. "You coming?" I asked, all the anger out of my voice. I swept my arms in front of me, gesturing to the door. A timid smile broke onto her face; that lifted me up.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I had to chase away that warm feeling from coming back. I knew this wasn't anything more than friends hanging out to him. I had to let this go. I didn't want to humiliate myself. And he was with Carly. My best friend. But it doesn't even matter if he wasn't, this is Freddie. He's my friend. Only my friend. And he doesn't think of me like that. Ugh! I'm making too much of this.**

**We neared the Groovy Smoothie. I unconsciously started bouncing a little with anticipation.**

"**What is it?" Freddie had obviously noticed.**

**I stopped, "Sorry, I just can't wait to get my hands on a smoothie!" with that I set off in a full out sprint to the building.**

**I noticed I wasn't alone. Freddie was running a little behind and to the side of me. Before I knew it he was inching up and ahead of me. It was on.**

"**I don't think so!" I called and kicked it up a notch. The adrenalin felt great, I had been feeling almost sleepy lately. Cooled wind hit my face and blew my hair everywhere, but I didn't care. I was next to him now, I could see the pink in his cheeks from the wind and his grin impossibly big.**

**We were close, running across a park ground, then there would be a road, then the Groovy Smoothie. I saw him pass me by again, no, I would not let him win!**

**Without thinking I sprung into the air and clung to his back, tackling him to the grass. He let out a yell on the way down. I rolled away from him, having a fit of laughter that he joined in on.**

**After his chuckling died down he let out a sigh. We both relaxed, still laying down. I looked up at the clouds. I don't usually enjoy looking at clouds or anything, but with the way I was feeling, they were beautiful. Except for one…**

"**That one looks like Gibby's belly." I pointed up, he laughed.**

"**I guess we've seen it enough to recognize it." He pointed out.**

"**Ugh, that thing haunts me dude, seriously! Nightmares!" I shared, he laughed again.**

**I rolled over to look at him, he rolled over to face me too. That moment when our eyes met brought life into me. It was like nothing else was around and nothing else mattered. It was just me and him. Freddie and Sam.**

**No. Freddie and Carly.**

**I broke off the eye contact, closing up again. This was just a friend thing. Just friends.**

**But I could still enjoy it a little, "I'm hungry." I told him, getting up. He was right behind me.**

**We walked the rest of the way there. We talked about socks. Yes, socks. It was like one those random debates we do for iCarly. He was pro-socks, I was against.**

"**Socks keep our feet warm" he said.**

"**Socks strangle our feet" I corrected.**

"**Socks let us walk on harsh terrain." He pointed out.**

"**Socks stop us from feeling it." I countered.**

"**Why would you want to feel something harsh?" he asked.**

"**Because it's an experience, and it's better than being sheltered from life."**

**He didn't answer. He looked like he was thinking about something. Then my Grandmother's saying popped into my head.**

"**Penny for your thoughts."**

**He smiled, "I was just impressed by how much socks can apply to bigger things."**

**Now it was my turn to think things over.**

**We finally made it to the Groovy Smoothie, he opened the door to let me in. I just stood there.**

"**What?" he asked, still holding it open.**

"**I'm refusing your door-opening" I stated.**

"**What? Why?" he asked bewildered.**

"**It's the whole concept that the guy has to open the door for the girl every time, I think it should be the other way around once in a while." I explained. Then I took the door from his hands and held it open. I pointed inside, "After you."**

**He let out a half laugh, half scoff, but walked in anyway.**

"**Okay, but I'm paying." He said.**

"**No arguments there! I'm scant"**

"**Scant?" he questioned.**

"**broke" I simplified.**

**We sat down. He had bought my favorite, Blueberry Blintz.**

**He was taking his straw out of its paper when I got an idea.**

**I opened mine up on one side, then placed my mouth over the revealed straw end, and blew. The paper missile hit him right in the nose.**

"**BULLSEYE!" I exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes at me.**

**We spent the rest of the time talking about whatever. Just like the night before, I was surprised that I had so much to say. I didn't know I agreed with him on so many points. But it was also fun to disagree on points too.**

**He bought me my second smoothie also, I had decided to try the new pineapple mango one. I took my first sip. It was heaven. Sweet, tangy, cold, smooth, absolutely delicious.**

"**OH MY GEORGE THIS THING IS AWESOME!!"**

"**Geez Sam! You're so loud sometimes!" he leaned into the table and scolded me.**

"**Dude! Try this thing!" I pushed it over to his side of the table, he took a sip. His eyes lit up.**

**His eyes were somewhere else, they were foggy and distant. He had entered the pineapple mango smoothie world, I decided to join him. I stuck another straw in and sipped rapidly. We both released at the same time and let out a sigh of contentment.**

"**Oooooh, yeah." He said.**

**We ordered two more because we had already finished that one and I wasn't sharing again. After we got our smoothies we saw a kid throw up his Strawberry Splat all over the ground (and it did live up to it's name… you know 'splat').**

**We took that as our cue to leave.**

**I was glad to get away from rug rat puke, but still, I didn't want to go home yet. He didn't look like he wanted to either. But I knew we should. His psycho mother would probably send out a search party if he didn't come home exactly when he said he would.**

"**Sooo… bye." I said awkwardly. I didn't know how to end this. It was pretty much… the best day ever.**

"**I want to hang out again." He said, then looked like he wanted to take it back.**

**I did too. "Next Friday? I don't want to get in the way of you and Carly hanging out, and she's usually got plans on Fridays." I reasoned.**

"**Carly?" he asked dumbly. I narrowed my eyes.**

"**Yeah… your girlfriend." I reminded him, shaking my head at his stupidity.**

"**Oh yeah." He seemed to register that, but he didn't seem happy about it. Wow he was slow sometimes.**

"**Well, I'll see ya later kid." I playfully punched his shoulder, turned and left.**

**I couldn't wait for next Friday.**

Wasn't that just the best darn thing? I love seddie moments! I hope I kept it real, it's really my goal to make it believable. Tell me if anyone was out of character and I'll try to be better next time. Thanx for reading!

_Comment ccomment comment!! Click that new review button and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT TO KNOW! YOU'RE INTERESTING PEOPLE!! YOU HAVE OPINIONS!! FORM THEM!! TELL ME THEM!! REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10: Hair Twirl

**iSecret**

**I wish I thought up the idea of iCarly, but Dan beat me to it… plus I'm not that genius**

**Chapter 10: Hair Twirl**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I was in my last hour, Spanish class.**

"**Alright everyone, pair up and read the conversation on the sheet in Spanish, I'll be over here grading papers if you need me."**

**Gibby automatically came over to me. He was the only one I really hung out with in this class.**

"**¿cuál es su día preferido de la semana?****" Gibby asked.**

**Without thinking twice I answered, "****mi día favorito de la semana es el viernes****"**

"**Okay, so I was thinking this time we could go the all-you-can-eat buffet at that new steak house." I rambled off excitedly, as soon as I heard about it I knew Sam would love to go.**

**But she didn't look half as excited as I had hoped. She looked unSamishly serious. I stared at her, worried, as she avoided eye contact and shuffled through her locker.**

"**Freddie…" she sighed and looked down, "we've been hanging out every Friday for practically two months and…"**

"**What is it?" I was too scared to wait through her pauses.**

"**It's just," she started but nothing followed. Her mouth was open like the words wouldn't come out.**

**I waited patently, my eyebrows meeting in concern.**

"**Nothing." She looked defeated, then looked up at me "Let's go."**

**Yeah, I was still worried, but I was overjoyed that we were still going.**

"**Maybe you'll feel better once we get some meat into that tummy," I poked at her side playfully. She laughed then turned and pushed me from the side. She pushed a lot harder than I (and I think she) expected because I was sent flying into the wall of the hallway. I slid onto the ground, my eyes wide with surprise.**

"**Aw geez Freddie, I really didn't mean to…" she started then her expression changed when she realized I was okay, "I mean, get up you dork, the meat is waiting!" she offered me a hand which I took.**

**She started running out the building, and since she was still holding my hand, I ran too. I was practically tripping over my own feet as I tried to keep up. I was laughing my head off for no reason in particular.**

**This is why I loved Friday.**

**Carly's POV:**

**I stood on the street, following a pair of people with my eyes. It was Sam and Freddie, they were running somewhere, they were laughing, and they were holding hands.**

**I didn't know what to make of that. I hadn't found anything to do this Friday so I was going to find Freddie so he wouldn't have to be alone again this Friday. I guess he didn't spend his Fridays alone.**

**I knew that they wouldn't go behind my back… but I didn't know what to make of it. Freddie would never cheat on me, and Sam was my best friend. They were just hanging out right? Just friends hanging out?**

**But he never laughs like that when I'm around.**

**I had to know what this was. I knew I was going crazy over this, sometimes I just can't control my crazy from coming out. But I had to reassure myself some how. I would just watch them… secretly… and then I would know and I could just go on with my life once I was sure nothing was off.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**Alright, so you two can just head over whenever you're ready." the overly chipper waitress said. Sam didn't need to be told twice. She hopped up and blew past the stringy girl to get to the food.**

**I laughed and followed behind her. I knew I had made the right decision on where to go. I always looked forward to experiencing a place I thought I knew with her. She always made every usually mundane place fun. Like the park, McDonalds, Walmart, and, once, she had us sneak into a drive-in show. It was some kind of thriller movie, I couldn't really follow the plot because we didn't have sound (since we didn't pay) but we just talked the whole time anyway, sitting on the grass. I smiled at the memory.**

**We sat down. My plate had a drum stick and some mash potatoes, her plate was piled so high of practically everything I couldn't distinguish between substances.**

**But I did see something: apple pie. I didn't see that up there. Ooh it looked good.**

**I picked up my fork and reached over to have a piece.**

***SLAP***

"**OW!" I cried holding my injury.**

"**Mama don't share." She stated then stuffed her face with the pie I had just went for. I rolled my eyes and looked at my food. I wasn't that hungry. Sam always took my appetite away, but not in a bad way. It was like I couldn't fit anything else in my stomach with all the… butterflies. Yeah, I know, butterflies aren't manly. But who says I have to be all macho? I admit it! I have butterflies! Maybe if I call them moths it will salvage some of my masculinity…**

"**Not hungry?" she asked with a mouth full.**

"**Moths." I answered before thinking. She gave me a questioning look, but her mac & cheese was more interesting.**

**I couldn't stop looking at her since she looked up at me. She was concentrating on her plate full so she didn't know I was watching her. A soft smile lit my face. My blinking became slower and more rhythmic. It was like I couldn't focus on anything else. This has happened a few times, and I had always shaken it off, but this time I decided just to let myself enjoy it.**

**Subconsciously I raised my hand, stretch it over, and twirled it into her hair, her amazing golden hair. It felt better than it looked. My smile grew. Her eyes flashed up at me, she had a 'what's your deal' look to them. I immediately realized what I had done and retracted my hand.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Okay… WHY was his hand in my hair?**

**I guess we had been getting really close lately. I liked that. But this was just a friend thing. Because my best friend's happiness was at risk. I couldn't betray Carly in any way. But I didn't want to break this off. The only way I could be remotely happy was if I could handle these Fridays and NOT cross the line.**

**I better not mention the hand in hair thing… it would just make things awkward. Because I liked it, I wouldn't be able to hide that, but it couldn't happen again. No crossing of lines.**

**Carly's POV:**

**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?**

**Are they on a date? Are they together? Are they cheating on me?!?**

**Calm down… just calm down…**

**Yeah, that was weird, but I shouldn't blow this out of proportion…**

**But the hair, and his hand, and the look on his face…**

**I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid.**

Oooh, Carly knows about their little thing, what do you think? Ended too soon? Or did it end at all…?

EXPLAIN YOUR THOUGHTS!!! REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11: What's Right

**iSecret**

**IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T OWN ICARLY! I DON'T!**

**Chapter 11: What's Right**

**Carly's POV:**

"**FREDDIE!" I called to him down the hallway. He turned and obediently came over to me.**

"**What is it?" he didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound interested either.**

"**I have to talk to you about something." My eyes were bigger and more intense than I wanted them to be, I could tell this concerned him.**

"**Umm… okay…? What about?" he asked.**

"**Not here!" I whisper yelled. I didn't want to make a scene, especially if it was all in my head, I would just look stupid.**

**I twirled around desperately looking for a place that we could be alone. Then I remembered something. Once Sam showed me this old classroom that had been turned into a supply closet. I didn't think twice before pulling him into it.**

"**Carly, are you okay? What's going on? Why are we in here?" I didn't listen to his list of questions all the way to the end; I cupped my hand over his mouth then spilled my heart's worry into one question.**

"**Do you like Sam?"**

**Freddie's POV:**

**My gut sank. I felt my face redden and my heart pick up to an unhealthy rate.**

**I would never cheat on Carly, Carly was my girlfriend! But Sam was so… no. No I was not that guy. I was just hanging out with her because we're friends and I wanted to… a lot. Too much. I felt so guilty and I wasn't even sure why. But the look on Carly's face was so…**

'**Me and Sam, we're just, together, and we have a lot of fun, but it's you that I'm going out with, so I can't like Sam like that, even if I could have… but that doesn't matter, it's you so no… of course not… no, no…' I tried to say, but her hand was still on my mouth, so it all came out a mess of muffled indistinguishable noise. She took her hand off for the last, "No."**

**Relief clouded her face. But shortly after concern sank back in.**

"**Then why do you spend your Fridays with her?" that made my heart pick up again. I felt like I was being interrogated for a murder. But I couldn't like Sam… I couldn't.**

"**No Carly, it's not like that. We're just friends. It was just friends hanging out… nothing more… I didn't feel anything more." I was more convincing myself than her. It felt really, really… wrong to say. But the awful taste in my mouth left from that last sentence was ignorable because I could see that Carly was happy again.**

**I was in the clear.**

**Then why do I feel disgusted with myself?**

**Sam's POV (overlapping):**

**They didn't see that I was already there, but I saw them come in. I couldn't tell who it was at first, since the lights were off and I was behind some boxes. I was angry at whoever it was that took my favorite place to think or cut class, but then I saw that it was them: Carly and Freddie.**

**It always hurt to see them together, but it hurt double now. Ever since I've been spending time with Freddie it's hurt even more. But it had always been worth it…**

"**Do you like Sam?"**

**That question formed a ball in my throat, this was the question I had always wanted to avoid. I didn't want to hear his answer, because I knew what it would be.**

"**No."**

**Yup. I knew it, the whole time. So why didn't I stop myself from…**

…

**I'm so stupid.**

"**Why do you spend your Fridays with her?"**

**Memories intertwined with each other in my mind. The best moments of my life, now associated with the worst moment in my life.**

"**It's not like that. We're just friends… nothing more… I didn't feel anything more" I caught enough of his little speech to know what he meant, what he felt.**

**Hot anger soaked my eyes, ran down my face and traced my chin. I curled up into a ball. I condensed myself as much as I could to stop the pain from spreading. It was a hole in my chest.**

**I hated it. I hated everything. **

**I hated myself for wanting him.**

**And I hated him for not wanting me.**

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

**I couldn't get that horrible feeling away. I guess it was more of a realization than a feeling...**

**because I was forced to make a choice. And I did.**

**I chose Carly.**

…**because I loved Carly. I always have… I always have…**

**but why?**

**Carly's POV:**

**I felt safe again. I didn't lose Freddie. I wasn't alone.**

**The rest of the school day went by as usual, except that whenever I saw Freddie he didn't seem to be listening to me. He seemed like he was confused… almost twitchy.**

**I was surprised when he came up to my locker acting normal again.**

"**Hey Carly, want to go to the Groovy Smoothie with me?" he asked.**

"**Um, yeah, okay." I answered warily. There was something off…**

**We made our way outside and started walking towards the smoothie place, that's when the first weird thing happened.**

"**Wanna race?" Freddie asked childishly.**

**I looked down at my healed shoes and skirt, "Umm, nooo…" he looked like he expected that answer, I thought about asking him why he wanted to, but I was worried about him. He looked like he could snap any moment and I didn't want to set him off.**

"**Come here!" he was suddenly excited again as he pulled me by the hand over to a park ground. Then he just plopped himself down and looked up at the sky, he motioned for me to do the same.**

**I hadn't raced with him so I decided to give in. I sat down slowly and descended my way down, avoiding grass stains.**

"**What do you see?" he asked in a sort of way that made it seem like a test almost. I felt taken off guard.**

"**Um… well, that one looks like a bunny." I offered, but he huffed in disappointment. Now I was getting annoyed.**

"**Freddie, what's going on?" I asked with a little edge in my voice as I sat up.**

"**Nothing!" he grumbled as he sat up. Then his voice changed to almost desperate, "What do you think about socks?" his stare was scaring me.**

"**Um… they're nice?" I offered.**

"**No, how are they a metaphor for bigger things?" he pressed.**

"**Why are you doing this to me!?!" I hollered but he wasn't listening.**

"**You know! Like walking in harsh terrain is an experience, and it's better than being sheltered from life, so even though it's irrational, I shouldn't wear socks. I shouldn't take the easy way out, I should take a chance, because it's a rush. It's what I want to do; it's what I missed out on by wearing… socks." His rambling slowed down, he wasn't talking to me anymore.**

**I really didn't know what to say to that. I just stared at him.**

**We didn't say anything for a long time. Then he finally looked up at me.**

"**I'm sorry." He said ashamed, looking down.**

"**Why are you sorry?" I dug in.**

**He hesitated before saying, "because I should be with Sam." He admitted.**

**That didn't strike me like I thought it would… I sort of saw it coming.**

**My heart didn't break like I thought it should. It didn't even hurt. Actually, it felt… purified. Like I knew this was right… I just didn't know I knew it.**

"**Good." I let out.**

"**Good?" he looked up at me confused.**

"**You're right. You should be with Sam." It felt so great to say. I knew I was letting Freddie go, I would be alone, but I felt that's how I should be right now. I felt strong, brave.**

**I have always felt like I needed someone in my life, but I really don't. Or, at least, I would grow as a person more if I don't.**

**This was right for me. This was right for him.**

**I just hoped it was right for Sam.**

YAY!! Am I the only one cheering right now? Or am I cheering too soon?? Oooooooh, you'll just have to suffer till I post again.

Hope you're enjoying this story, I sure am. I hope I'm keeping it real. Tell me what you think? I really wanted to make this a journey for Carly too, I hope I pulled that off. Because NOT being with someone would make Carly's character grow. (in my opinion).

_REVIEW!! YES YOU SHOULD!! COME ON!! ………please?_


	12. Chapter 12: Sam Deals

**iSecret**

**I'm unable to hide it any longer… I don't own iCarly… I'm so sorry**

**Chapter 12: Sam deals**

**Sam's POV:**

**I'm such an idiot. I'd thought that maybe he… but no. He never thought of me like that. And why would he? I was always just a friend. I'm not pretty like Carly, I'm not all sweet and sugary like she is. It's obvious why all the guys like her.**

**And I **_**knew**_** he loved Carly, he said it every flippin' day! I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!**

**Wrapped up in my own thoughts I stormed through the hallway, knocking over whoever was in range and denting every locker that was close enough to get a fist full of Sam.**

**Escaping the mob of teenagers going to their pointless classes, I ran outside and kept going. I couldn't determine exactly where I was, I was moving so fast it was all a blur. I used all my anger to fuel my legs to keep going… and going… and going.**

**The cold whipped at my face and hair, but it didn't slow me down. I was an unstoppable machine. I had never ran so fast in my life, and with no destination to limit me I went even faster.**

**But suddenly my foot caught on something. The world that had been blowing by me caught up in less than a second. My momentum sent me flying forward. I plowed into the ground, skidding to a stop.**

**I spit the dirt out of my mouth and blinked until it was out of my eyes, but that was the only movement I felt was worth doing. I just decided to lay there for a while… or forever.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I really needed to talk to Sam, but she didn't come to school today for some reason. I hoped she wasn't sick or something.**

**Eating lunch with Carly wasn't awkward like I worried it would be. It was completely back to normal. She sat across from me. We both noticed the empty spot next to her where Sam should have been. It really weighed down on me. I wanted to set things straight with her.**

**Apparently news of our break up spread quickly because Jake came over to our table and asked her out (right in front of me, nice). But Carly turned him down, nicely of course.**

**I was really surprised, he was her first crush and I had thought she still had a thing for him when we were going out even. But she just smiled when he left and ate her mashed potatoes.**

**Sam's POV:**

"**Hey there, girl, you want some grapefruit?" a familiar voice called down to me from above.**

"**No thanks Tibo." I responded, but I knew that wasn't the end.**

"**Come on, you got ta have some of them grapefruit." He pushed.**

"**Leave it alone Tibo." I was quickly realizing that I would have to get up.**

"**You know you're gonna have these grapefruit" he went on.**

**I wouldn't take anymore of this. I got up and turned to him, once he figured out who I was his expression changed a little.**

"**GO AWAY!!!" I screamed at him.**

"**Come on, girl, just thought I'd…" his excuses went on but he was making his escape back into the Groovy Smoothie.**

**Well, now I knew where I was.**

**I dusted myself off and shook the leaves out of my hair. If Tibo noticed me than more people must have too, and once school was out someone I know might have seen me. That would have looked really bad. I didn't want to answer questions. I just wanted to leave.**

**I went home. Not Carly's house, but my actual home for once. I didn't want to see the happy couple right now.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Still Sam's POV:**

**Yes, I came to school today. I wasn't going to let some nub keep me away. I was done with the whole… sulking thing. Over it. COMPLETELY moved on. That dork couldn't shake me if he tried. Impenetrable Puckett.**

**A familiar hand on my shoulder sent ripples down my spine.**

**I didn't turn. I didn't trust myself to turn. I kept rummaging through my locker.**

"**Sam, I really need to talk to you." His voice sunk into me. I caught my breath. My eyes were uncontrollably wide and my heart was uncontrollably fast. I couldn't look at him.**

"**Then talk." I said casually as I stared down my Spanish book.**

"**Uh," he took his hand off my shoulder, "maybe we could go somewhere more private…?"**

"**No." I said quickly and sharply. Then I figured that this was giving me away, "thanks." I added, scooping up my books and storming off.**

**He was close behind me.**

"**Sam!" he jogged up to my side, I turned my head so he could catch my eyes, "Sam, what's wrong?" crap, I wasn't good at hiding things. I was used to letting people know when I'm angry and that they should run before I take it out on them.**

"**There's nothing wrong." I immediately slowed my pace to something more natural. I still didn't look at him, I couldn't handle that.**

**His hand was back on my shoulder, "Yes there is."**

**I would have to look at him.**

**I stopped and turned. Our gaze connected, completely locked into each other. Bad move. He could see everything in me. And I could see everything in him. It was concern, care. And something else that I knew had to be in my head. Just me kidding myself again. I looked down.**

"**What did you want to tell me." I offered. I wanted to get this over with.**

**He hesitated, I felt his stare still on me, "I broke up with Carly."**

**A wave of emotions caught up with me.**

"**That's nice" I breathed and walked away.**

MWAHAHAHAHA!! I know I know, that gave you nothing whatsoever… BUT it did show you some of Sam's feelings. AND now Sam knows that they aren't together… so that's something, right?

Sooooooooooooooooooo…………………………………REVIEW!! Tell me how much you hate me now ;)


	13. Chapter 13: New Arrangement

**iSecret**

**I DON'T OWN NUTTIN! Not iCarly anyway.**

**Hey, does anyone know why the traffic bar graph says that no one has read this today and only twelve yesterday? Some sort of virus? Kuz people HAVE read chapter twelve because they've reviewed on it…**

**Chapter 13: New Arrangement**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**Sam! No, wait! I wasn't done!" I called as I caught back up with her.**

"***SIGH* What?" she said harshly, coming to a stop.**

**Geez, I wasn't any good at this. Well, here goes nothing, "I was really hoping that we could go out." I let out quickly then clenched my eyes closed, waiting for the slap… or punch… or whatever pain was coming.**

**Nothing… weird…**

**I peaked one eye open, then the other one. She was just standing there, staring. Thinking. I could almost see the hamster wheel turning.**

**Then she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, I prepared, hope rising. It slammed closed.**

***WAP***

**Pain coursed across my face from my ear to my chin. My neck cracked from the awkward angle it was forced into. Yup, she chose slap.**

**I felt defeated. Completely and utterly rejected. I really had thought we had something going…**

**Then she spoke, "You think that it's gunna be that easy, dork? No. You are going to work **_**way**_** harder than you EVER did to get Carly. Not worth it? Then don't bother. And I make no promises." She hissed; her face incredibly close. And then she was gone. And I couldn't move from where I stood.**

**But I smiled. I still had a chance.**

**Sam's POV:**

**That evil grin returned to my face. I had really missed it. Mama deserves good.**

"**So, uh, Sam, this Friday? You and me? A movie?" Fredward rambled on when I came out of my last class.**

"**Sorry Freddork, I'm busy… uhh… not going to a movie with you!" I called out then made my way over to my locker.**

**He followed. Smirking.**

"**Oh yeah Puckett, act like you're so tough. But I **_**know**_** that you will crumble eventually. Just you wait. I've got the power to wear you down." His smile stretched wider.**

"**So, you're going to be **_**sassy**_**."**

**That seemed to get him somewhere, "I'm not **_**sassy**_**! Guys aren't **_**sassy**_**! I'd go for confident… or even smug. But not sassy." He grimaced.**

"**Hmmm… feisty?" I offered.**

"**What?!? That makes me sound like some kind of Latin dancer, a GIRL Latin dancer."**

**I scanned him up and down, "I can see it."**

**With that one-liner I left him standing there, gaping.**

**But apparently that boy just doesn't give up.**

"**Oh I know what that was!" he exclaimed, "you were checking me out!"**

**That got me; I turned around, "What?" I challenged him with an eye brow raise. He knew what the eye-brow raise meant. **

**But apparently he had a death-wish, "Yeah, you heard me. You. Checked. Me. Out." He spat.**

**Well, the eye brow warned him. Now he was going down.**

**I lunged.**

**We collided.**

**I was like a wild animal. In half a second I had him pinned to the ground on his stomach. I held both his hands to the back of his head and sat on his backwards curled legs.**

"**OW OW OW OW OW OW!!" he cried.**

"**That's what you get!" I shook him which brought about another wave of 'ow's.**

"**SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" a familiarly sharp girly voice hit my ears. Dang. The only one that could wrangle mama.**

"**Carly, but he…!"**

"**I don't want to hear it! Release him!"**

"**But but but…"**

"**RELEASE!" she ordered. I huffed and let him go.**

"**Ahhhh…" he groaned as he got up slowly.**

"**Now apologize!" she commanded.**

"…**no." I looked slightly down, pouting.**

"**Yes."**

**Freddie, now standing, crossed his arms and waited. He had that stupid smirk on again.**

"**But Carly! You don't even know what he did!"**

"**Fine! What did he do?" she tapped her food impatiently.**

"**He asked me out!"**

"**What?!? That's… GREAT!!" Her random mood swing caught me off guard and before I knew it I was scooped up into a hug.**

"**Enough with the touchiness!" I help up my arms until she let go of me.**

"**And you didn't say yes?!?" she stared at me, shock and disapproval melded together.**

"**She will." Freddie slipped in.**

"**No I won't." I turned to him, fighting an angry and embarrassed blush unsuccessfully.**

"**She will." Carly agreed, mimicking Freddie's smirk.**

"**NO I WON'T!" I yelled, but they were walking away together.**

**Suddenly they turned to face each other,**

"**She will." They agreed in unison and continued on their way.**

**I wasn't used to being ganged up by them. The stupid blush intensified.**

**But I took in their playful nature, a grin breaking onto my face as I catapulted myself over to them. I slung one arm over Carly's shoulders and one arm over the dork's.**

**I kinda liked this new arrangement.**

Seeeeeee! This story isn't over yet! WHOOT! Isn't this awesomeness! I just figured, it should be THAT easy for Freddie. He had to beg and beg for years to get Carly to go out with him and Sam deserves his effort.

Couldn't you review, aw please couldn't you? Couldn't you PLEASE relent?

-motified quote from "A Telephone Call" by Dorothy Parker, it's a short story I read for Speech, I'm in extempt. Reading. FUN FUN!


	14. Chapter 14: Confidence

**iSecret**

**Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do-n't own iCarly!!**

**(I know, clever! ^ )**

**Chapter 14: Confidence**

**Freddie's POV:**

**My eyes flipped open. A smile broke onto my face. Today was the day I would get Sam Puckett to go out with me. I loved having a purpose. I was good at this kind of thing; I got Carly to go out with me even though we weren't meant to be together. So, since Sam and I ARE meant to be together, it has to be that much easier, right?**

**I walked across the hall and cracked open Carly's unlocked apartment door. Sure enough there she was. Sam, alone, sitting on the couch. Carly was in the kitchen, she started when she saw me enter but I signaled for her to keep it down. She just smiled and winked, then continued what she was doing.**

**She was watching TV and completely absorbed in it. I snuck behind her. Slowly, I pushed her hair aside and started massaging her back in deep circles.**

"***Ugh*" she groaned in pleasure. I felt her relax under my hands. My smile grew. Then she tensed back up again, "Carly, why are your hands so—Spencer?"**

**I laughed a little, then leaned close to her ear, "nope"**

**My second chuckle was stifled when an iron grip locked around both my wrists. I felt my weight being picked up and thrown upside down then all the way around. I landed with a bang on my back. I was draped over the coffee table. Yeah, it hurt. Bad.**

"**What the hell Freddie?!?" Sam yelled, "You scared the crap out of me!"**

"**If you go out with me you will get massages every day!" I advertised.**

"**Aw geez Freddie! You are such a dork!" she declared grabbing a pillow and shoving it in my face.**

**I hit it away and pulled myself up and over to sit next to her. A few minutes later I decided to make my move. I chose a classic.**

"***YAWN*!" I stretched my arms up in the air then slowly draped one of them over the back of the couch, hovering above her shoulders. She tightened in her seat. Soon after, I slouched towards her, slipping my arm off the couch and around her shoulders…**

"**Touch me and die." She threatened.**

"**Ooookaaay…" I awkwardly retracted my arm in mid-reach. Dang. It wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Ah, well, I like a challenge. Sam was the definition of challenging.**

**But I came prepared.**

**I went into my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a baggy. I opened it up, releasing the juicy meaty scent. I saw Sam's nostrils flare in and out; she had a nose for this. She turned her head to me as I was slowly reaching a slab up to my mouth, eyeing her the whole time.**

**I tilted the morsel towards her, "Oh, you want some?" I tempted with fake questioning, I knew what the answer would be. She swiped her hand towards me; I was one step ahead of her. I held it out of reach. She sat back upright. Her lips pursed together, she knew she was falling into my trap but she didn't have much of a choice when it came to beef jerky. She lunged again, but I held it farther away. Now she HAD to win. She threw herself on top of me. I fell onto my back on the couch, grinning from ear to ear.**

**We both had our hands on the bag, neither letting go. She turned to look at me, our faces were a few inches away from each other.**

"**Wow Sam, at least take me out to dinner first." I teased. Her expression was a flash of embarrassment quickly replaced with anger. She ripped the bag out of my hand, she was a she-hulk after all.**

**I felt cold after she moved away from me. Disappointed, but glad my little plan pulled through for a cheap shot. It was something anyway. A start.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Honey Barbeque! Score!**

**I ripped into the package and hungrily gorged myself on the dried meat slices.**

**My eyes skipped over to the kitchen where Carly stood. She was leaning against the counter, staring at me, and smiling knowingly. I glared at her. She held up her hands innocently and backed away, but her smile was mocking.**

**I looked back over to the dork who was watching the TV now. I couldn't believe what a turn-around this was. It seemed not long ago that he was pulling cheesy moves on Carly, ignoring me. Yeah, sometimes I was a little jealous. Mostly because no guy ever gave me that much attention. Then when we kissed I felt… I don't know, important. Special maybe. I hoped that feeling wouldn't get too out of reach if I pushed him away too much. I knew that I wasn't really, I don't know, ready for the full committed Freddie relationship. But, still, I hoped he wouldn't go away. What if I drove him away? When he saw me watching he turned to face me.**

"**What's up?" he asked, eyebrow raised.**

"**Nothing." I turned back to the TV, my cheeks betraying me with a blush.**

**He chuckled. Apparently it was obvious that it was him I was thinking about. Damn.**

"**No, really." He pressed, elbowing me lightly.**

**I looked down, "I wasn't thinking of anything." I stated.**

"**Come on Sam, you can tell me." He leaned, trying to catch my gaze.**

**I whipped my head to stare him down, "Let it go, dork" I growled.**

"**Alright." He dropped it then and there and we watched TV for a while longer until his phone rang. It was the theme to one of those old fashioned video games, I could tell because it was a lame melody of beeping sounds.**

**He picked it up, "Hey… I did! … yes… yes… no, no Mom! Listen to me! It's already done… yes I respect the schedule… no… no… NO. Fine. I'll be right over." He angrily flipped his phone closed. I arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Don't ask." He said.**

**I watched him get up and start walking away. I knew I shouldn't ask, but when do I ever do what I'm **_**supposed**_** to do?**

**I caught his hand. He quickly pivoted to look at me. He was very intent and interested. It felt weird… but kind of good.**

**I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Uh, you're not going to… give up, are you?" I looked up at him when I was done. He looked really tall, both because I was still sitting on the couch and because I was kind of putting myself out there.**

"**Of course not." He smiled broadly. Crap. I just empowered the dork. I probably should have seen that coming. I felt his hand of my face. He stroked from my chin up to around my ear before I crushed his hand in my grip to stop him.**

**I brought attitude back into my expression, "This doesn't mean you're getting anywhere with me, tech geek."**

"**Yeah, yeah, we'll see." He glowed with confidence.**

**Then he left to go answer his mom's call. I never thought I would fall for a mama's boy.**

Hehehe, I'm liking it. Hope you are.

Review! I wanna know what you think. Ideas? Got em? I love em! So share em!


	15. Chapter 15: Lake Scene

**iSecret**

**I don't own iCarly… but I do own a kickin' pair of shoes**

**Chapter 15: Lake Scene**

**Sam's POV:**

**Freddie was starting to get on my nerves a little bit. Not because of the compliments or what he did for me, that made me feel good, but because I was falling for all his tricks. It's really hard to deny you like someone over and over again when he keeps digging deeper and deeper and making it sound better and better… ugh. He drives me crazy!**

**I didn't want to give in so easily… I wasn't sure exactly why or how long I wanted to wait. I just want to be, I don't know, worth it. This is the first time someone has gotten over Carly and decided on me. Usually it's the other way around.**

**Plus I like to win. And Freddie has been winning a lot lately. Little victories, one after another, will soon add up and I'm going to cave. I know it's going to happen.**

**But no, not yet. Hold strong Puckett!**

**It was the weekend. Usually I go to Carly's but that was the first place Freddork would look. I decided to go down to the lake. It was a warm day, and this was a place I really liked to go to think, you know? Usually to vent about stuff, there was a tree here that I've put a few dents in, and a couple smaller ones I've knocked over. Venting usually involves out-of-control flailing and lots of other violence. But I wasn't angry, just confused.**

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.**

_From Carly:_

_Where R U?_

**I clicked reply.**

_From Sam:_

_ the lake, need 2 think_

**I sent it. Yeah, I always go over there, I get why she would wonder. She was a good friend. She always wanted to help me out. Even though now she was on Freddie's side, because she wanted me to be happy I suppose.**

**But it was difficult with those two tag-teaming it. There was no where I could hide! I had told Carly almost all my secret hang outs and then she told Freddie and he found me there! It was like an impulse for me to give Carly an update on where I was going. Usually she was on my side. But I'd tell Carly where I was and then she would tell Freddie and then he would find me…**

**I looked down at my phone.**

**Shit.**

**Wow I was stupid.  
**

**Okay, it didn't take to long to get to the lake, even if you were walking. I looked up the biggest tree behind me. Yeah. That would work.**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**Sam's at the lake" Carly flipped her phone closed.**

"**Ha!" I grabbed my sweatshirt, "Thanks! I'll see you later!" I walked Spencer's bike out of the apartment. Me and Carly had taken it down earlier.**

**I knew the way well, I really liked to come to the lake to think.**

**I knew Sam had been avoiding me lately, but I still felt like I was making progress. I re-capped the week's events in my head.**

**Sunday: we worked together on iCarly extras; I made the question from our viewers ask if she would go out with me. She said not in a million years and dumped her Wahoo Punch on me.**

**Monday: I brought her a pillow and some warm milk in a thermos because I knew she was going to take her all-day-Monday-nap. She was too tired to object.**

**Tuesday: I bought out all the Slim-Jims in the snack machine. Right in the middle of her kicking storm I gave them to her. I knew she only had enough money for two, so six made her happy.**

**Wednesday: I spent the entire day staring at her and saying nothing. She got really mad and abusive, but I caught her blushing on several occasions (usually right before she hit me).**

**Thursday: I carried a board to block Gibby's revealed belly from view. (He usually is more shirtless than usual on Thursdays because he is celebrating the airing of his favorite show, Belly Dancer Boy Extreme).**

**Friday: I gave her a gift basket of three cartons of throwin'-eggs, four cans of silly string, a roll of ultra strong duct tape, and plenty of fire crackers to do with what she pleased. She used half of them on me, but at least it made her happy.**

**And that brings us to today. It all built up to now. The problem was, she never showed. She was running away. I wasn't sure what to think of that, but I kept convincing myself that it was because she was scared of her feelings for me or something along those lines. I didn't want to think of the other option.**

**I approached the lake and skidded to a stop. I dropped off Spencer's bike by a tree and started jogging my way along the shore.**

**No sign of Sam. I made my way back, looking a little deeper inward to the mess of trees and stuff.**

**Still nothing.**

**Did she give Carly a false tip?**

**Sam's POV:**

**I watched the techno geek walk past me two times before plopping down right under my tree. I didn't even dare breath too loudly or shift my awkwardly placed foot. That might blow my cover.**

**This puts me in a very nice position however. At first I was planning on just hiding till he gave up and went away… buuuuut… I just couldn't pass this up.**

**I craned my head and positioned it so he was directly underneath me. Then I lathered up a wad of saliva before taking fire.**

"***peh-tew*" I spit.**

**Bulls-eye.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Wet dripped down my hair. I wiped it away, at first expecting the thin feeling of water but instead being met with a disgusting slime. I looked at my hand, relieved that it wasn't the white of bird poop, but still grossed out.**

**I wiped the substance on the grass and quickly was hit with another one. I shook it off and looked up.**

**That was a sight. Sam, directly above me, hugging onto an overhanging branch. She had a mischievous smile on that was helplessly adorable. I shook my head slowly and threateningly but I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from curving slightly upwards.**

"**You are so dead Puckett!" I called up.**

"**Oh reeeeeeally? And how are you going to get to me?" she questioned skeptically.**

**I was attempting a come-back, but I really could find a way. I looked around for an answer for a while. Nothing. Come on… I need something…**

***Thunk***

"**OW!" I rubbed my head where the mystery item hit me. I looked down at one of Sam's sneakers that lay guilty on the ground. I looked up at her angrily, then I got an idea. I picked up her shoe and walked my way over to the lake, dangling it over the water.**

**Her eyes got wide and she pointed at me, crawling towards me from her branch. "DORK! You better not!" she ordered.**

"**Uh-oh… I think I just might…" I swung it back and forth.**

"**NO! STOP IT!" she commanded.**

**I removed one finger.**

"**FREDWARD!"**

**I removed another finger.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE!"**

**I removed my third finger, holding it by a pinch.**

"**RAHHHHHH!!!" she jumped out of the tree and charged towards me.**

"**AHHHHHHH!!!" terror burst me into a run, deeper into the lake. She trudged after me. I turned to look back at her for a second and she launched herself onto my back. I crashed into the water.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I fell in too. I had gotten carried away. In hind-sight maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to jump in a lake to stop my shoe from getting wet… but still. I paddled my way to the surface, Freddie came too. We bobbed there for a while, laughing.**

**I wiped the water out of my eyes. That's when I realized how close we were.**

**We were facing each other, my elbow was balancing on his shoulder, and my hand was resting on his head. I could hear his breathing. I couldn't talk. I just stared into his eyes which were locking on mine. I felt his fingers tangle into the ones from my submerged hand. I knew I should stop him, but I really didn't want to. With the hand I had on his head I played with his dripping wet, tousled hair.**

**He smiled. That lit something inside me. I felt warm in the cool of the lake. I mirrored his smile, unsurely biting my lower lip.**

**He started towards me, closing the distance between us. My heart rate picked up, now I wasn't so comfortable. My smile dropped. My breath caught. I stopped him with one question:**

"**Hey, where's my shoe?"**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, leaving you off in a super cliffy way, I know. Hehehehe… hahahaha… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_

**So, yeah, REVIEW! YOU GOTTA! Tell me what you think! Any suggestions?**


	16. Chapter 16: Overdoing It

**iSecret**

**iCarly I don't own (or yoda with my lame attempt at his talk)**

**Chapter 16: Overdoing It**

**Freddie's POV:**

"**Your shoe?" I scoffed. Then I realized… I had no clue where it was… "Ugh… I really don't know where your shoe is actually…" I admitted.**

"**WHAT?!?" she bellowed, too close to my ear, "I need my shoe!"**

"**Come on Sam, it's just a shoe… couldn't we worry about it a little later anyways… you know, get back to other things." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and moved closer to her, only to be met with a dripping wet hand in my face. "Mph" I muffled through her palm.**

"**None of that! I have to find my shoe!" and then she was gone. I immediately felt the void from where she used to be.**

"**Alright. Let's go hunting." I searched with her for a long time. The current had obviously carried it from where we were. "Let's search a little deeper." I suggested.**

**She nodded, "okay."**

**I looked and looked; all I could find was a lot of ground, weeds, and fish. Then I spotted something colorful disappearing under shifting sand. "I think I got it!" I called and dove in pulling the prize back up with me. "Bingo!"**

"**Gimme it!" she trudged towards me through the waist deep water. It was when she was only a few feet away that her cry of pain broke the tranquility of the lake.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHOUCH!!!" she bellowed.**

**Panic wove through me, "Sam! What's wrong? What happened?!?" I pushed through the water to get to her.**

"**MY TOE-OH-OH-OHH!!! OOOOOOW!!" she screamed, freaking out like Sam would.**

"**I got ya." I comforted, picking her up and walking her out of the water bridal-style. She was really light even with the water soaked clothing; sometimes I forget how small she actually is. She didn't stop hollering the entire time. I finally got her to the shore and sat her down. "So what's the problem?"**

"**THIS!" she stuck her naked foot in my face. "THIS IS THE PROBLEM!"**

**It took a while for my eyes to focus, but I eventually saw what all the fuss was about. It was a hook, significantly lodged into her big toe.**

"**Ooh, that looks painful." I commented.**

"**Uh, YA THINK?!?" she spat sarcastically.**

"**Alright, alright! Let me get it!" I held her foot in my hand, it was wrinkled from the water and sand set up camp in between her toes, but just touching her was bliss. I pulled it onto my lap so hard she was forced to shift to a laying position perpendicular to me. "Okay, I'm going in." I warned and placed a finger on one side of the hook.**

"**OOOW!" she erupted, kicking her legs violently. My reflexes protected my face from her swings.**

"**SAM! Do you want me to get it out or not?!?" I scolded.**

"……**yes." She pouted.**

"**Okay, then you are going to have to stay still!" I went in again, this time I got a pinch on it, but as soon as I started pulling it out I was interrupted again.**

"**AAAAAAAHH!!" she kicked again, this time coming in contact with my left cheek. Ouch. That does it! I was done with negotiations. I wrapped my arms around both her legs tightly, holding them still. I pulled a leg out from under her and then placed it over her legs, binding them down so I could work. I removed one hand carefully. I bit my lower lip in concentration. I put one finger on the hook… then another… I pinched a hold on it. Glancing back at her cautiously first, she seemed fine. Then I pulled. That's when the screaming started.**

"**OOOOWWW!!! FREDDIE!!! OOWWW OW OW OW OW!!! NO NO NO!! AHHHHHH!!!" I tightened my hold. She thrashed violently, I got hit many times in the face, but I kept going. Sam was swearing like a sailor and twisting like crazy to get out of my iron grip. She was going completely insane. But I had to do this for her.**

"**DONE!" I called holding up the hook. She was still screaming, but stopped shortly after she figured out I had loosened my hold. Her upper half was twisted onto her belly from when she was trying to crawl away. Her eyes were wild but calming. Her hair was in disarray, the tips still wet from the lake. She was beautiful.**

**We were both breathing hard.**

"**Thanks." She murmured, taking the mettle piece from me. Then she punched me in the arm, "but you suck Benson!" she stood up**

"**Hey! I just suffered multiple kicks to the face for you!" I argued, but a small smile was forming. I stood up too.**

"**That hurt! And, since when could you man-handle me?!?" she gasped turning to face me.**

"**Since puberty." I answered obviously, "I could have done that any time I wanted."**

"**Then why didn't you?" she dared incredulously, her mouth hanging open with attitude.**

"**I dunno. Didn't want to take advantage of you." I stated blankly, shrugging.**

"**Yeah right, sure, sure Benson. I'd like to see you try." She rolled her eyes and started walking away.**

**That was a challenge. I couldn't back down from a challenge. Adrenalin pumped through me, my eyes fogged over. I acted on impulse and desire.**

**Reaching out my arm I caught her hand. I yanked her back to me like in a tango. In a split second I had her swept up into a kiss, my hands now holding her face from either side.**

**It was no deeper than the surface, her mouth stayed stony. Our closeness was enough for me, and the sweet taste of her pina colada chap stick. Her face felt soft despite the harshness her expression usually held. My eyes were closed, but I could almost tell that hers where open. And her hands weren't on me, so I figured they were still at her sides.**

**That's when it wore off. The passion of the moment… it was all from my side. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to force her. I wasn't that guy.**

**I let her go.**

**Her eyes were red. Something inside me broke.**

"**Sam, I'm sorry, I just…"**

***BAM***

**Hard right hook, right to the chin. I was down.**

**And she was gone.**

_You didn't think I would be SUCH a kissing tease right? But, yeah, I'm a hopeless cliffy. Ah ha ha ha ha, looks like there's going to be some conflict now! BWAHAHAHA!! I'm sorry, I just really love this story!!_

**By the way! Uber Awesome Update! I'm starting a new series! I know, right? TOTALLY LAZERS! It's called iMind-Reader. I won't put it up till I have two or three chapters, just so more people read it and get into it early on. I know, trickery. Okay… a lot of people do that. BUT! I hope you read it! It's a little more far-fetched than I'm used to. Yeah, I'll stick with the true character thing, but the events are a wee bit odd. Hehehe, so fun!**

_**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DRY ICE! THANX FOR READING! REVIEW PWEAZ!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Shift

**iSecret**

**It's just that… I… I… I DON'T OWN ICARLY OKAY?!?!?**

**Chapter 17: Shift**

**Sam's POV (overlapping a little):**

"**Yeah right, sure, sure Benson. I'd like to see you try." I taunted him then turned away.**

**Wow, that was really, really, REALLY close. Too close. I escaped out here to get away from the dork and our messed up situation, but of course he follows me here. It's like I can't win…**

**Do I want to win?**

**I shook off that thought. I didn't have to worry about it now; I didn't **_**want**_** to worry about it now. I would just go back home and sleep it off. Home, I hate it there. But at least it was a safe-zone from Freddie. Not from anything else, but Freddie was all I had to worry about right now. Huh, I guess my whole life has become about the dork. That can't be good.**

**But at least nothing happened.**

**As if just to spite that last statement a hand reached out and tugged me back in. Before I knew it my lips were on his. Not by choice whatsoever, by force.**

**I hated it. I hated it with everything inside me. I felt completely powerless, caged in. I knew he had control over me. What I did right now… how I felt. My loss was his gain. I wanted to rip myself away.**

**But I couldn't.**

**My arms betrayed me, lying weakly at my sides, like he had sucked the life out of them. My eyes burned with dry-tears.**

**Then suddenly, I was free. I stared at him accusingly.**

**I saw regret and sorrow ripple through him "Sam, I'm sorry, I just…"**

**I didn't want to here it. My now alive arm swung up. I felt it hit, but I didn't look back to see where or how hard, I just wanted to get out of there. I ran. I ran so hard and so fast. I ran back home, where it was safe.**

**I heard the TV on at some soap opera show. I knew she didn't want me to bother her like this. That was okay with me, I didn't want to talk to her when she was like this: A sniveling blob.**

**I tip-toed my way to my room. Hopefully she wouldn't realize I was home, and get all guilty about how she's a "bad mommy" and she wants to "set things straight"; which means that she's depressed, won't take her meds, and wants to talk to me about nothing for two hours before passing out and forgetting the whole thing.**

**I'd slip her pills into her tea tomorrow morning.**

**I found my way to my room without any complications. I closed the door silently then sat down on my bed.**

**I held up my hand to look at the shiny silver hook.**

**More memories.**

**I stuck it in a box with a bunch of other trinkets. Then I took a nap.**

**Carly's POV:**

**I was watching TV when the door swung open.**

"**Freddie?" I saw him come in. He looked really mad, "Freddie are you okay?"**

"**No I'm not okay! I'm an idiot! A monster!" he bellowed.**

"**Freddie, get a grip, I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that…" I started, but was interrupted.**

"**I kissed her!" he announced.**

"**What?!? That's great!" a grin broke onto my face and I ran towards him to celebrate, forgetting his bad mood.**

**He grabbed my wrists before I could hug him, "No Carly, **_**I **_**kissed **_**her**_**. She didn't kiss me back… I-I think I hurt her…" he looked so defeated. His grips on my wrists loosened enough that I could pull myself out of them and finish the hug I started, now for different reasons.**

"**Don't give up Freddie, I know its working. Just don't give up no matter what." I whispered.**

"**What if I'm just causing her pain?" he asked. I could tell he needed me right now.**

**I pulled myself back to look at him "This is what's right for Sam. I know it. And you better not give up or you WILL be causing her pain." I stared him down.**

**He nodded in agreement.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I strolled into school. It looked… different. I had made a pact to make sure my life wasn't revolving around my non-relationship with Fredlumps. I noticed the other students. I noticed I hate most of the other students. I noticed the posters on the walls. I noticed how easy it is to rip the posters off the walls. I noticed Ms. Briggs yelling. I noticed why Ms. Briggs was yelling. But I didn't really care about any of it.**

**I left my locker before Carly and Freddie got there. Thank goodness. I sat down in my Computer Science Class. Yeah, I noticed it wasn't just an online game playing free-time. I know, weird.**

**I also noticed I had a "table-partner".**

**I turned to him, "Hi." I stuck with a classic.**

"**You're talking to me?" he looked over at me. He was actually really good-looking. He had dark hair, darker than Freddie's, but not black. It had no product in it and it fell into his face. His eyes were blue, like, almost scary blue. And his skin was kind of pale, but it still had some pink in it. Other than those striking features he basically had the frame of a normal guy.**

"**Um, yeah, I guess I am." I answered. I couldn't help but, he really knew how to look someone in the eye.**

"**Huh." he said, bored, yet lingering in the moment before turning away.**

**We didn't talk to wrest of the time.**

_A new beginning? Or an ending? Thanx to… hmm... I can't remember who it was. But someone suggested that I add another dude as an option for Sam. You like? You got ideas? Share Share!_

ALSO! UPDATE!! I HAVE A NEW STORY!! It's called iMind-Reader and the first two chapters are up! Read pleez! I think you'll like it! Can you catch the seddie hints in the first chapter? Kuz they're there! Even if Freddie isn't! (the chapter is 'bout Sam). It's a little out-there but I hope you like it! Go to my profile! Click on iMind-Reader! Do it!


	18. Chapter 18: A Choice

**iSecret**

**shoes, feathers, hat, computer… yeah, that's pretty much everything I own. You will notice that iCarly isn't on that list.**

**Chapter 18: A Choice**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I didn't know what was going on. Yes, after the incident at the beach I expected Sam to be angry. I expected her to avoid me for a while… but I didn't expect **_**that guy**_** to show up.**

**Yeah, I sort of knew him. I usually saw him hanging out behind the school when I leave after an AV club meetings. I hadn't really talked to him since seventh grade though. We never got along. I actually thought he was kind of a jerk. The point is, I don't know what Sam sees in that guy.**

**No, they aren't dating. Not officially anyway. But they're as good as dating. He's always at her locker, they eat lunch together, and they hang out all the time after school and stuff.**

**It's pretty much ripping me up inside. But I don't say anything. It's my own fault. I pushed her to him.**

**Carly's POV:**

**I sat looking at Freddie with glazed over eyes and no expression. I was somewhere else. Lunch sucks without Sam.**

**Yeah, she was sitting next to me, but it was as if she wasn't even there. Her "friend" Jared was next to her. They weren't talking, they were both eating. I have only ever met one other person that could match her apatite and that was him.**

**They never laugh. I would think, since Sam usually laughed, she would want a friend that had that ability. Freddie never laughed anymore. He just sulked about how much he missed her, it broke my heart really. I didn't laugh either. I couldn't enjoy myself if my two best friends weren't happy.**

**So, basically, we are all miserable.**

**Why doesn't Sam just wake up and lose this dud of a guy?**

**The bell rang. Another lunch time over and no one said a word.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Lunch was done with and Jared followed me to my locker. I was about to grab my stuff for my next class when he slammed the door closed.**

"**What the hell?" I snapped, turning to him.**

"**Let's skip." He suggested.**

"…**Fine." I grumbled. We weren't much for conversing.**

**He walked me out of the school and around to the back, near the trash cans. He leaned against the wall, I did the same.**

**We didn't do anything else for a while. I had the feeling I should be bored right now, kick him in the shin, and then go back to all the people who actually have a personality… but… I didn't. I chose a world without Freddie. And a world without Freddie is nothing, and nothing is Jared. It makes sense if you think about it.**

**I let out a depressed sigh, not bothering to try to blink the fog out of my eyes anymore. I felt half asleep all the time now.**

"**Sam." He said, not turning to me.**

"**What." It didn't come out a question.**

"**Come back to my house." He said in the same monotone.**

**I stayed looking forward. The foggy world fogged over more, slowing down.**

**Was this what I wanted? This is where I was where I was heading.**

… **no.**

**No.**

"**No."**

"**What did you say?" he asked, an edge in his voice.**

**I finally looked at him.**

"**I said no." I clarified harshly.**

"**Let's go." He narrowed his eyes, acting like he wanted to avoid a joke I was starting or something.**

"**No, I said no." I glared at him, anger lighting inside me.**

"**Come on Sam." He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards his car.**

"**You're not listening to me!" I yelled, ripping my arm out of his grasp.**

"**Freak out, Much?" he spat at me, suddenly mad.**

**Why was I with this loser anyway? I then and there made a decision.**

"**I don't want this." I told him honestly.**

"**What's your problem?" he asked defensively.**

"**I'm going inside." I told him and started walking away with my arms crossed.**

"**No, you're not" he grabbed both my arms from behind.**

"**Hey!" I yelled as he pulled me back and I stumbled into him. I sprung out of his grip quickly, thrashing him away. "Leave me alone!" I practically screamed. I didn't give him a chance to put his hands back on me, I ran back to the school.**

**Yeah, I could have hit him, maybe I should have. But I wasn't going to spend one more moment there.**

**That world disgusted me now.**

**I knew where I belonged.**

_A lot of you commented that you didn't like the new guy… and you know what? I didn't either! She belongs with Freddie! So I used him to represent not just another choice of guy, but another choice of life. Hope you like._

Review! I'm pretty sure that spurred on some opinion or comment in you, tell me what it is! A lot of you are writer's right? SO WRITE TO ME! GIVE ME TIPS! Oh yeah, and thanx to StylishCandy! Sorry I forgot your name last time, but thanx for the idea!

_**The next chapter will be more Seddie, promise! Keep reading pweaz! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO DRY ICE! And totally lazers ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19: Rain

**iSecret**

**I COME IN PEACE! NO PLAGIARISM WHAT SO EVER!**

**Chapter 19: Rain**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Another wet Seattle day. It was a waterfall out there; the puddles where increasing and conjoining by the minute. But the sun still was able to peak through the clouds enough to bring streaks of life into the dreary atmosphere. It was like chaotic rain showers where able to meld with the bright and stable sun perfectly.**

**Lately I wouldn't be able to appreciate this. Lately I've been lost, spending all my time wishing I could take back those few moments. Yet, not so much I guess. It would have happened eventually anyway. I don't think Sam would have been any more ready if it took a thousand years. She needed some kind of wake-up call I guess. I just wish I knew what that was.**

**Main angle I'm getting at here: I'm not giving up.**

**I felt energy flood back into me today during my last hour. It was the sound of shallow gossip, which usually I try to avoid, that gave me hope.**

"_**I hear she punched him"**_

"_**I heard she kneed him in the… well, you know *giggle giggle*"**_

"_**Either way Jared finally met his match. I wish I could have done what she did."**_

"_**Yeah, but you're not a freak like Sam"**_

**I ignored the last insult and focused on the general topic. Sam turned down that guy. I had a chance.**

**I was now stepping out of school with Carly, I was disappointed when I couldn't find Sam at her locker. Spencer was in the car waiting to drive us home. I opened up my navy blue umbrella and Carly opened her purple one. We made our way halfway to the vehicle when I stopped.**

**There she was. Her golden hair flying in the wind as she mercilessly splashed from puddle to puddle, scattering water up and down her jeans. Her open umbrella was hanging useless from an outstretched arm.**

"**I think I'm going to walk home" I told Carly.**

"**Are you crazy? It's horrible out…" she saw where my gaze held, "Ah… I'll see you later." She said with a knowing smile.**

**I walked purposefully towards the wild girl. She was currently scattering a huge puddle piece by piece. I just watched her with a smirk. Her head down, she looked frantically around for another. Unlucky for me, the nearest one was directly under my feet.**

***SPLASH***

"**WOAH!" I shouted, slightly jumping up and away. Her power-jump was too much for balance, she held my shoulder for support. She was laughing so hard, I couldn't help but chuckle.**

**Her eyes scanned up to my face. She pulled her hand back and composed herself a touch.**

"**Hey-o" she greeted with a smile I hadn't seen in a while.**

"**What cha doing?" I asked playfully.**

"**Killing the rain." She explained, slightly breathless.**

"**I'm walking home, you going to Carly's?" I asked.**

**She paused to consider, she knew the question meant a little more than what was implied. Going to Carly's was walking home with me.**

**She nodded, "Yeah." a glow radiating off of her.**

**I tilted my head to signal for us to get going, to turn to the right.**

**We walked side by side. She now used her umbrella, which was black and large. It spanned all the way around her, protecting from any down-fall. But her feet weren't as fortunate. She continued her task of destroying puddle after puddle, even when I started talking.**

"**So… after lunch… I didn't see you" I started.**

***SPLASH* "I skipped" she answered, all her concentration was on the puddles.**

**We continued on.**

"**With Jared?" I asked, just to make sure.**

"**Yup" *SPLASH* she smiled when I got a portion of the spray.**

"**And you're not… with him, anymore?" I tried to make it seem casual.**

***SPLASH SPLASH* "Nope" she bit her lower lip in concentration.**

**It was true. Pleasure swelled inside of me. This is what I've been hoping for, this is what I wanted.**

**But was this what she wanted?**

**I stopped walking, she took one last splash,**

***SPLASH***

**then stopped to turn back to me. Her hair, dampened but not soaking, flew out of her face as the wind hit her, making her cheeks pink. Her eyes now connected with mine.**

"**Are you happy now?" I questioned.**

**She smiled.**

"**Yeah, yeah I'm happy."**

"**Good."**

**She raised her eyebrows in a silent question of 'was that it?' I smiled to answer her and started walking again. The rain was coming down as impressively as ever. **

**She's happy. Well, that's all that matters right now. This was the wake-up call. Now I can wait. I'll wait until she's ready. Whenever that is…**

**She stopped walking again shortly after we started.**

"**Hey, Fredweird?"**

**I chuckled at my pet name, "Yeah?"**

"**Can I share your umbrella?"**

**My eyebrows met in confusion. "You already have an umbrella."**

"**I do?" she looked at it confused, "Oh, this thing? No… this is broken." With that she violently and spastically pulled it inside out, "And torn…" she dropped in on the ground, held it still with one foot and used the other to rip the waterproof cloth many times. "I don't think **_**this**_**," using her puddle splashing skills she stomped up and down on it ruthlessly, "isn't going to work anymore."**

**I stood there in awe. My eyes widened by her crazy behavior. She looked up at me, her hair dripping with water, breathing hard, and her face reddened. But what I focused on was the suggestive smirk on her face. I returned it.**

"**Come here." I offered, tilting the remaining umbrella towards her. She stepped towards my side. I stayed in my position, soaking in the change in situation.**

"**Well…?" she gripped my arm and impatiently pulled me forward. I unglued myself from my place on the sidewalk and followed her, reaching to keep her head under cover.**

**It always seemed like Sam was moving faster than I am. But now I knew her well enough to keep up.**

**I ran forward next to her. She took her soaking wet hair and squeezed it out over my shoulder as a greeting.**

"**Thanks" I said sarcastically, but with a smile.**

**I had come a long way too. I could take the "abuse". I would take anything she could dish out, because I know she doesn't mean it like that.**

**I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to my side. She stumbled a little but fit perfectly next to me. She rolled her eyes for effect, but didn't move away.**

"**Okay." She commented, "I can handle this."**

"**Then I'll learn to handle you." I grinned mockingly.**

**We made it to Carly's, wet, but completely changed.**

_Sorry about the ending… I don't know if that turned out just right. But there you go! Hope you like! Do you think I should end it right there? Or is that too fast? I kind of left myself room for options, you know, didn't finalize anything. Was there anything they need to get out in the open before they can be together?_

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! REVIEW!!


	20. Epilogue

**iSecret**

**Wow, my first epilogue! Oh, and I still don't own iCarly after 20 chapters of this :D**

**Epilogue**

**Sam's POV:**

**I walked into Carly's apartment, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't able to enjoy it, however, because of Carly's freakin' creepy presence was next to me.**

"**WHAT?!?" I burst out, turning to her. She wasn't fazed.**

**She was leaning slightly towards me, with both eyebrows raised, her eyes wide with excitement, and the most crooked and knowing smile ever.**

**She looked like she was about to giggle as she poked me playfully, "You're going out with Freddie" she said in a child-like sing-song manner.**

"**I know that." I said in a tone that told her to drop it. She didn't.**

"**Sam and Freddie, sittin' in a tree…" she began before I cupped my hand over her mouth.**

"**I've never hurt you before Shay! Don't tempt me!" I threatened, her eyes got wide for a different reason now.**

**I repositioned myself to watch TV again, leaving a quivering Carly next to me. She whimpered and shook in a pathetic way.**

**I twitched slightly; I couldn't enjoy this with her like that!**

**I let out a sigh of defeat, "FINE!" I announced.**

**She bounced up, "K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" she sang. I rolled my eyes, scoffing at her, but a smirk found its way onto my face.**

**I hear the door open signaling Freddie had come in somewhere during Carly's song.**

"**Dude! Shut up!" I yell-whispered, the smirk still there. Carly just smiled bigger, but zipped her lips.**

"**PUCKETT! YOU, ME, DINNER, RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed acting commanding.**

"**What'd you just say to me?" I played along, getting up off the couch and performing my 'bully' character. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close to my face, scowling.**

**He took the opportunity and pecked me on the lips before I could stop him, then he said, "I said let's go… please?" he asked sheepishly.**

"**AWWWWW!!!" the obnoxious, and so obviously staged, cries from Carly and Spencer caused us both to turn over to them annoyed. They shooed us away simultaneously with Carly's head resting on Spencer's shoulder.**

**I rolled my eyes again, took on hand off of Freddie, but kept the other one gripping his shirt. I dragged him behind me as I stomped out the door.**

"**See you later guys!" He called out to them as he waved his hand backwards awkwardly. He stumbled to keep up.**

**After a while of pulling him around he suddenly stopped, still as a statue. This, coincidentally, caused me to trip and fall over at the sudden hult. He caught me before I hit the ground, partly because I was pulling him down too, my hold still on his shirt.**

"**Woah, I got cha" he said.**

"**Hey!" I blamed, "Why'd you stop?"**

"**Because we're here." He explained with a shrug.**

"**Where?" I asked dumbly. We where still in the hallway.**

**He pointed as a reply. I let go of his shirt and turned where he was directing.**

**A blown-away smile lit my face.**

"**The fire escape." I stated.**

"**Yup" I could hear the smirk of accomplishment in his voice, "I thought it would be a good idea to have our first date where we had our first kiss" he said. I was still in shock, so when he took my hand I didn't yank it away.**

**He ushered me out the window. I looked around, it was exactly the same. The lawn chair was there, Freddie's music was playing on the steps. You guessed it, the same song.**

"**Wow." It was all I could say.**

**His smiled disappeared when he looked at me, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.**

"**It's just…" I stumbled on the ball in my throat, "I don't deserve this." I told him.**

"**What?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy, "Of course you do." He reassured.**

**I didn't answer him, I just sat down in a familiar place. He sat next to me, as if we where choreographed to do this exactly as before.**

"**I would compliment you," he started, I looked up from my lap at him, "but I know you hate compliments." He laughed a little even when his eyebrows looked so concerned.**

**I scoffed at that slightly, looking away again.**

**He took my head in his hands, looking at me straight in the eye, "You're beautiful, hilarious, wild, fun, strong, amazing, my best friend, and" he leaned in a little, making my breath catch, "I don't deserve you." He whispered.**

**I leaned in too and our lips met, this time mutual.**

**This kiss had everything our first one had, excitement, possibility, and feeling. But it also had so much more like stability, comfort, and even more meaning. We split apart at an appropriate time, both smiling wide.**

"**You know, we've been through a lot to get here." I commented.**

"**It was worth it." He said, and then leaned in again.**

**I never in a million years thought I would get here with Freddie, but if felt so completely right.**

**My mind skipped back two years, our first kiss, then one year, our second on the bean bag chairs, and then to now. Today was that anniversary yet again. But this time I wasn't filled with questions, I was filled with answers.**

**Sam and Freddie… together… I liked the sound of that.**

_Did you like it? I hope I didn't disappoint! I just wanted it to feel more like an ending, a nice ending, I hope it wasn't cheesy or fluff or anything like that. I wanted it to mean something._

**Thanx to everyone who read this story, you guys have been so incredibly Dry Ice for keeping me going, I bet I couldn't have finished this without your encouragement and it wouldn't have been as good without your advice. Thanx again! ;)**

_And just so you know… I'm still going with my other stories! iMind-Reader and Laughing Gas Love (which I just decided to continue on), I hope you keep reading my stuff! Later!_


End file.
